Ride at Your Own Risk: Unfinished Business
by decayedmatter
Summary: What could Megumi's dreams possibly mean? Why are the visions back? (original story)


Ride at Your Own Risk  
The Unfinished Business  
  
~Prologue~  
  
She could feel the cold breeze blowing at her face. Funny, she thought. She knew all the windows in her room were closed. She shifted to her left to hug her pillow, only to feel something prickly against her cheeks and arms. Her eyes fluttered open and her jaw dropped. She was no longer in her room, but in a field covered with an endless view of withered flowers and trees. "Where am I?" she asked herself nervously. She stood up on her feet and looked around. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. The last thing she could remember was lying down on her bed to sleep. "Megumi." A gasp escaped her lips. She turned around to see who called her name, but there was no one in sight. All that was there were trees and flowers. "Megumi," It went again. She gave another gasp. Her heart was throbbing so hard she felt her chest would explode. The voice sounded so familiar and yet ironically so mysterious. Megumi took a step and gazed at the wide expanse. She was alone, or so she wished she was. "Megumi. I'm right here," said the voice. Megumi stopped at her tracks. Someone was standing beside her, looking at her, watching her. Her heart pounded harder and her legs buckled. "Megumi," said the person beside her. Megumi turned her head slowly, wishing that she was only imagining things. She gazed at the boy who stood a few inches taller than her. "Yokino?" she asked, her voice clearly trembling. Yokino smiled at her. "Come with me, I'll show you to a beautiful place," he coaxed as he reached out his hand. Megumi's fear vanished as she reached out unconsciously, her emotions filled with sadness of her brother's death. Yokino, she cried silently. Centimeters apart, she pulled her hand back abruptly. "You're dead! I can't come with you!" she yelled, burying her face in her hands. Yokino merely smiled. He touched Megumi's shoulder, as if to comfort her. The moment Megumi gazed up at her brother, the whole place had turned into a beautiful field. The flowers flourished; the dead leaves of the trees were revived with a rich green color. The place was so huge that it seemed to stretch forever. Once again, Yokino stretched his hand in front of Megumi. "Come. I'll show you around," he urged. The picturesque feel made her hesitate. Yokino was only going to show her around. What harm could he do? Besides, he was her brother after all. Half of her wanted to go, but then, a tiny voice at the back of her head told her not to. Don't do it. It said. Megumi sadly ignored his brother. "Come with me, Megumi. Don't you want to see Gairen and the others?" "No. I can't, Yokino. I'm still alive and you're-not." Yokino's smile didn't vanish, but it had a trace of sadness in it. He took a step back, and then the whole place began to follow him, slowly fading away into thin air.  
  
Dark. Silent. Three-thirty in the morning. Megumi found herself sitting up on her bed, breathless and in tears. Noriko quickly got up and opened the nightshade. "Are you all right?" she asked. Megumi was still breathing heavily, so Noriko stood up silently to get a glass of water for her. Megumi rubbed her face against her hands. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why was she having nightmares again? She never had a single vision or nightmare ever since she moved in with Noriko at this place. Megumi gawked at the ceiling, hoping to have an answer. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Noriko come in the room with her glass of water. Noriko sat beside her and handed her the glass. "You had a nightmare?" "Yeah," Megumi drank eagerly. "Forget about it. It's only a dream," Noriko assured. "You should get some sleep now. It'll all go away in the morning," she added as she lied back on her bed. I hope so. she thought.  
  
Chapter 1 The Visions Return  
  
The delicious smell woke up Megumi. Noriko was already up and cooking breakfast. Megumi stretched her arms and legs.  
  
Megumi: Hm. *Moans as she sits up. *  
  
She opened the window to take in some fresh air. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Megumi changed her clothes then went down to join Noriko.  
  
Noriko: G'mornin', Megumi! *Smiles. * Megumi: *Smiles as well. * Good morning. *Takes a seat. *  
  
Noriko placed a plate of pancake and a cup of coffee in front of Megumi.  
  
Noriko: *Drinks a cup of coffee. * Are you planning to go anywhere? Megumi: No. *Drinks her own cup of coffee. * Why? Noriko: Nothing. I'm going out with Tetsu today. Is that all right with you? Megumi: *Smiles. * Yes. I'll stay here. Noriko: Thanks.  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
Megumi: Is that Tetsu already? *Gazes at the wall clock. * It's eight  
o'clock in the morning. Wow. Talk about being punctual. Is he going to  
school?  
Noriko: Ha-ha. Very funny. *Stands up to get the door. *  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
Noriko: I'm coming!  
  
Noriko opened the door. A young girl around nine years old was standing in front of her. She was pale, and her long hair reached her buttocks. She was wearing a plain white dress and her torn sleeves revealed bruises on her arms.  
  
Noriko: *Quickly showing pity to the young girl. * Are you all right? *Touching her arms. *  
  
Megumi moved her head to see whom Noriko was talking to.  
  
Megumi: Who's there, Noriko?  
  
Noriko didn't seem to hear her at all, so she tilted her chair a bit to see who it was. The young girl who was gazing silently at Noriko suddenly shifted her gaze at Megumi as if she knew she was peeking.  
  
Megumi: Huh! *Quickly looking at the table. *  
  
Megumi felt her heart throb.  
Why was she looking at her? A cold shiver crawled down Megumi's spine. There was something in her gaze. It was so cold, so dull. Slowly, Megumi turned her head to see if the girl was still around. Only to find out that Noriko was gone too.  
Megumi's throat ran dry. The chair banged abruptly on the floor as she rushed outside the house to find Noriko. The streets were empty. The neighborhood was completely silent. The only sound she could hear was the soft breeze blowing at her.  
  
Megumi: N-Noriko! *Looking at both sides of the street, completely  
frantic. * Noriko! Where are you?! Noriko!  
  
Past was repeating itself. It was Gairen who disappeared before. Now it was Noriko.  
  
Megumi: NORIKO!  
  
Too much nervousness caused Megumi's head to whirl; she was getting dizzy, and she seemed to be loosing air.  
  
Noriko: Megumi! *Running to help her. *  
  
Megumi could only stare in shock.  
  
Noriko: Are you all right? What happened? Megumi: *Stammers as she speaks. * T-The girl? Where is she? W-What did she do to you? Noriko: Girl? *Obviously confused. * What girl? I was talking to Tetsu the whole time. Megumi: *Shocked. * What? Noriko: It was Tetsu, Megumi.  
  
Megumi glanced at the doorway, and indeed, Tetsu was there.  
  
Megumi: *Feeling tears on her eyes. * But then. T-The girl. Noriko: Let's go inside. You need rest. Megumi: N-No. L-Leave me alone.  
  
She shook off Noriko's hand, walked past Tetsu, and ran to the bedroom.  
  
Tetsu: *Asks as Noriko closes the door behind them. * Did I come at  
the right time? Should I come back later? Noriko: No, it's all right. She's just having nightmares, I guess. *Sighs. *  
  
Megumi hugged her pillow and cried. Why was she having all these visions? It wasn't for nearly two years! Why now?  
  
Megumi: (What's going on?)  
  
A few minutes later, Noriko knocked softly on the door. She entered and sat beside Megumi.  
  
Noriko: I'm sorry, Megumi. I know you're feeling terrible right now.  
*Breathes in deeply. * Do you want to come with Tetsu and me? You  
could at least unwind a little.  
Megumi: *Gazes up at her friend. * A-All right.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The three of them were inside Tetsu's old Nissan Sentra. Megumi was especially grateful to Tetsu for opening the windows instead of turning on the air conditioning. The soft melody on the radio made Megumi sleepy, but then she thought better of it. She didn't want more nightmares.  
  
Megumi: So, where are we headed? *She asked softly. * Tetsu: *Glancing at the rear view mirror. * Where do you want to go? Megumi: *Shuts her eyes. * Anywhere is fine. Tetsu: All right, then.  
  
Megumi stared blankly at the road. The cloudy weather proved to be a bad one when the first droplets of rain fell. Tetsu apologized as he had to close the windows.  
Megumi remembered the car crash. Was it raining then? No. It wasn't. But it was dark.  
Megumi remembered how the car skidded right before she got knocked out.  
And then she remembered Gairen.  
She gasped at the man standing in front of the road.  
  
Noriko: What? *Sounding a little too worried. *  
  
Megumi shook her head violently, cold tears trailing at her already- cold skin.  
  
Megumi: I saw him again. *Crying quietly. * It's happening to me again.  
  
Tetsu glanced at the rear view mirror again.  
  
Tetsu: *Concerned. * Are you all right?  
  
Noriko reached a hand for Megumi's.  
  
Noriko: Do you want us to take you home? Megumi: N-No. *Shaking her head sternly. * Drop me off at the next stop. Noriko: What? *Surprised. * No way, Megumi. How are you going to get home? Megumi: I'll get there. You'll see me tonight. *She assured. * Tetsu: Megumi. *Obviously concerned. * I'll take you home if you want to. I don't mind.  
Megumi: No. I don't want to ruin your date. Besides, I'm not supposed  
to be with you guys. Please. Just leave me at the next stop. Noriko: Megumi. Tetsu: *Sighs. * Don't blame me if anything happens to you. *Slowly pulls over at a gasoline station. * Noriko: W-What? *Stares at Tetsu. * You can't leave her like this! Megumi: Noriko. Nothing is going to happen to me, all right?  
  
Megumi faced Tetsu for the last time and mouthed "thank you" before she closed the door and waved goodbye.  
  
Chapter 2 Broken Promise  
  
Why were the visions back? Megumi leaned back lazily against the soft couch of their apartment. Noriko finally got to sleep peacefully, having the assurance that Megumi would not leave the house. And she won't. A promise is a promise.  
Noriko was really worried by the events during the day. She practically got into a serious argument with Tetsu when he agreed to drop off Megumi. Megumi knew; Tetsu told her. But all's done now. It was eleven in the evening, and Megumi had no intentions of sleeping just yet.  
She had heard voices when she was at the gasoline station. It kept whispering as a wind would howl, only softer. It was telling her something, and the only words she remembered distinctly were "haus" and "mädchen". She had a sinking feeling in her stomach that something was up, or else, she didn't have to see or hear things-again.  
  
The woman behind the counter smiled gently.  
  
Woman: May I help you? Megumi: Y-Yeah. *Shivering slightly. * Um, can I borrow you phone? Woman: There's a payphone outside. Megumi: I know. I don't have any pennies. Could I just borrow one? Woman: Oh. Sure.  
  
The woman took an old-fashioned telephone, the one that had the wheel thing. Megumi thanked her before she walked away to attend her other costumers.  
  
Megumi: Thanks. *Half-snatching the phone. *  
  
It was still raining outside. Luckily, there was a small cafeteria just beside the gasoline station. About an hour passed since Noriko and Tetsu left. And it was just about ten minutes ago when Megumi finished a sandwich-lost in her thoughts-and had decided to call up someone.  
  
Megumi: Hello? *Smiles as a cordial voice answered. * Dad.  
  
Click. The line went dead.  
  
Megumi: Huh? *Pressing the plunger multiple times. *  
  
Sensing there was a problem, the lady behind the counter approached her.  
  
Woman: Problem? Megumi: *Faces the woman. * Yeah. The line's dead. Woman: Let me see.  
  
She took the phone and placed it against her ear. The line was dead.  
  
Woman: *Putting back the handset. * It must be the rain. Here are some  
pennies. Try using the payphone outside.  
  
Megumi took it gratefully and nodded. She was about to open the door when the woman called her again.  
  
Woman: Take my umbrella by the door. You might get wet. Megumi: *Smiles. * Thanks.  
  
The wind blew harshly. Megumi muttered a million thank you's that Noriko had insisted she wear a jacket before they left home, or else she'd frozen to death.  
  
Megumi: *Picking up the handset. * (Good.) *Relieved to hear a dial tone. *  
  
She pushed a coin into the slot and dialed home again.  
Ring-ring! Ring-ring! Ring-ring! No one was answering. Ring-ring! Ring-ring! Ring-ring!  
  
Megumi: (Strange.)  
  
Then she heard a click. Someone had picked up.  
  
Megumi: Hello?  
  
A soft, gentle voice answered the phone.  
  
Megumi: Mom? Voice: Megumi. Megumi: Mom? Is that you?  
  
It called her again, but this time, there was a hoarse voice.  
  
Voice: MEGUMI. Megumi: H-Hello?! Who is this?! Voice: BEWARE YOUNG GIRL. I'LL BE WATCHING YOU.  
  
Megumi banged the phone, backing away as if it were some kind of monster.  
  
Megumi: Who was that?!  
  
Unexplainable fear came over her. Where were her parents? What happened to them? Who answered the phone? Why did the line go dead? Was it just coincidental or someone did it on purpose? Three feet away from the cafeteria, she heard whispers echoing through the air.  
  
Voice: .haus. mädchen. Megumi: Huh? Voice: .haus. das. mädchen. haus. Megumi: Who said that? *She whispered. * Voice: .hören. zu. mich. haus. mädchen . Megumi: L-Leave alone. Please. *Runs back into the cafeteria. *  
  
Megumi had decided to go to her old house that night, but Noriko pressed on leaving the next day if she really wanted to. That's why she was still sitting on the couch up to this time of night.  
  
Megumi: Twelve o'clock. *Reads the clock. *  
  
She was starting to get sleepy, when her vision became blurry. Just tears. They were only tears. Why were they coming out? Is it out of fear? Or is it sadness of being alone?  
Alone.  
Yes. She was alone. Her friends are long gone. Her brother. And right now, she doesn't even know where her parents are.  
Megumi made her decision.  
She crept silently into their room, scolding herself silently when she accidentally dropped Noriko's music box on the floor. Fortunately, Noriko was too sound asleep to even stir with the noise. She changed into jeans and grabbed a thick jacket.  
  
Megumi: Maybe sometimes promises don't have to be kept. *She whispered sadly. * Sorry, Noriko.  
  
Megumi went back downstairs to write a letter for Noriko so she wouldn't worry-no, she would still worry, Megumi thought, correcting herself. But she resolved to write one anyway, just in case. She made sure she placed it where Noriko will find it, and that was the coffee maker. Noriko always makes coffee everyday, so it was sure that she wouldn't miss it.  
Megumi turned the lights off and then headed for the door.  
Then a car pulled at the driveway.  
  
Megumi: *Feeling a pang of panic. * (Oh, what now?)  
  
She peeked at the window and recognized the car. It was Tetsu's Sentra. Megumi went out and quickly closed the door behind her.  
Tetsu came out of the car shortly after, wearing a leather jacket. He came to her, a worried look evident on his face.  
  
Tetsu: Are you all right? What's the emergency?  
  
Megumi stared hard at Tetsu. Did he know she was leaving? How?  
  
Megumi: W-What emergency? And what are you doing here?  
Tetsu: What do you mean, "What am I doing here"? You asked me to come  
over here because you needed help! Megumi: What?! *She exclaimed, whispering. * What's with you? Tetsu: What do you mean? What's with you? Megumi: *Biting her lip. * Well, now that you're here. Let's just get into the car.  
  
Megumi headed towards the old Sentra.  
  
Tetsu: W-Where are we going? *Following her. * Megumi: I'll tell you in the car. Come on. Tetsu: All-all right.  
  
Tetsu drove silently. He broke the silence by finally asking Megumi what the whole thing was about.  
  
Megumi: I need to get out of this place. Tetsu: Why? What about Noriko? Megumi: I'll have to worry about her later. For now, there are more things I need to think about. Tetsu: Whoa. Don't you think that's a bit too cold? Megumi: I'm already shivering, Tetsu. My parents are in trouble. Tetsu: W-What? *Gazes at Megumi. * How do you know that?  
  
She hesitated if she should tell Tetsu.  
  
Megumi: Back at the gasoline station.  
  
She remembered the voice she heard. She reminisced the hoarse voice that answered her at the phone.  
  
Voice: MEGUMI. Megumi: H-Hello?! Who is this?! Voice: BEWARE YOUNG GIRL. I'LL BE WATCHING YOU.  
  
Megumi banged the phone, backing away as if it were some kind of monster.  
  
Megumi: Who was that?!  
  
Unexplainable fear came over her. Where were her parents? What happened to them? Who answered the phone? Why did the line go dead? Was it just coincidental or someone did it on purpose? Three feet away from the cafeteria, she heard whispers echoing through the air.  
  
Voice: .haus. mädchen. Megumi: Huh? Voice: .haus. das. mädchen. haus. Megumi: Who said that? *She whispered. * Voice: .hören. zu. mich. haus. mädchen . Megumi: L-Leave alone. Please. *Runs back into the cafeteria. *  
  
Megumi stared blankly at her side of the window.  
  
Megumi: I don't understand what the voice was telling me. It was in a  
different language. But I feel like I've heard it before. I just don't  
know from where. And then when I called my parents, someone else  
answered the phone. He spoke as if he knew me. He told me he'd be  
watching me. That's why I want to go back to my house right now.  
*Pauses. * I don't expect you to believe me.  
Tetsu: I don't blame you for feeling that way either. You're probably  
homesick. W-Wait. *Pauses for a while to think. * Could you repeat the  
words you heard?  
Megumi: U-Um. Mädchen and haus. Why?  
Tetsu: It's German! That's it!  
Megumi: German? How did you know?  
Tetsu: I've read the words somewhere in an old book my brother has at  
home. I just saw it last week.  
Megumi: What does it mean? *Showing an eager curiosity. *  
Tetsu: I don't exactly recall, but haus means house, but I'm not sure  
with mädchen.  
  
Megumi thought hard. House? Did it have anything to do with her own house? Was it telling her that something terrible was going to happen? Or was it telling her that something terrible already happened? The shrill ringing coming from Tetsu's pocket abruptly disturbed her train of thought, startling her even. Tetsu grabbed the cell phone from his pocket and answered it.  
  
Noriko: Where are you?! Megumi's gone! *Her voice shaking in tears. *  
She promised not to leave! What?! You're with her? Bring her back  
here! No, no! I don't care! *She cried even harder. * She could get in  
trouble!  
  
Noriko wiped her tears away.  
  
Noriko: Look, Tetsu, listen to me. She needs to-hello? Hello? Tetsu!  
Megumi: Noriko, it's me, Megumi.  
Noriko: M-Megumi? You promised me! Come back here! How can you make me  
worry so much?!  
Megumi: *Sighs deeply. * I'm really sorry. I need to do this.  
Noriko: No! Megumi! Megumi! H-Hello? Hello? Megumi! Damn it!  
  
Noriko threw the wireless phone onto the sofa, falling helplessly on the floor as she buried her face in her hands.  
  
Tetsu: What did she say?  
Megumi: She's obviously mad at me. Please don't turn back.  
Tetsu: All right.  
  
Chapter 3 History  
  
It was raining again. Megumi gazed up at the dark sky. Why were all of these things happening? She couldn't understand. She couldn't stop worrying about her parents. The voice that had answered her back at the payphone couldn't find its way out of her head. It kept playing back.  
  
Megumi: I just remembered. How did you know I was leaving?  
  
Tetsu looked at her and then back at the road again.  
  
Tetsu: Why do you keep asking? You called me, remember? You told me there was an emergency. Megumi: But I didn't. Tetsu: I'm confused here.  
Megumi: Me too. But I swear, Tetsu. I didn't call you. I didn't have  
plans of letting anyone know I was leaving tonight.  
Tetsu: But that's impossible! *He exclaimed. * I was talking to you.  
You specifically said emergency. That's why I rushed to your place.  
  
Megumi felt a shiver run down her spine. So many strange things were happening since that morning. At first, she saw Yokino in her dreams again, then there was the pale girl with the cold stare. After that, she had a vision of Gairen again; and then the voice in the payphone, the whispers, and lastly, this. Tetsu kept saying she called him when she didn't. Did all this happen on purpose?  
  
Tetsu: Are you all right? Megumi: *Nodding her head. * Yes, I'm all-Gairen!  
  
Megumi stared hard at the person at the driver's seat. He reached out his hand at Megumi. The car keys were in his hands.  
  
Megumi: No! Go away!  
  
Megumi felt his clammy hands touch hers, and she flinched; only see Tetsu staring worriedly at her. He had stopped the car to bring Megumi back to her senses.  
  
Tetsu: It's me, Tetsu. Megumi. Are you sure you're all right? *Worriedly nervous. * Megumi: T-Tetsu.  
  
Tears ran down Megumi's cheeks. She was going to lose her mind.  
  
Megumi: I'm so sorry. *Burying her face in her hands. * I'm sorry. I keep seeing things. Tetsu: You don't have to apologize, really.  
  
Megumi wiped her tears, resolving to go on her own.  
  
Megumi: I don't want you to get mixed up in this, Tetsu. Go back to Noriko and tell her I'm really sorry. Tetsu: What, you're going off alone? *Surprised. * Megumi: Yes. I don't want you to get into trouble. Tetsu: But you can't go alone! *He protested. * Megumi: I don't want you to risk your life! I don't want any of you to die. *Cries. * Tetsu: What do you mean? Why would I be risking my life? Megumi: You don't know what happened to me before, Tetsu. You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Tetsu: It's all right. I'll listen. Tell me on the way.  
  
Tetsu started the engine.  
  
Megumi: We were out for a Halloween dare. *Recalls. *  
  
"Gairen was acting strange that night. He told us he went to the carnival to find out about some rumor."  
  
Gairen: I heard that one girl who rode on the Hell Ride with her friends were killed inside the ride. Toshi: *Shudders. * H-How?  
Gairen: Some serial killer was inside the ride. When they got out, the  
girl and her friends had all of their heads cut off. Michiko: S-Stop it, Gairen. *Shivers and stutters. * Y-You're s-scaring me. Gairen: *Glances at Michiko. * I told you. I'm just warning you guys. Megumi: So why did you go to the carnival? Gairen: To find out if it was true.  
  
Toshi looked as if he wanted to laugh.  
  
Toshi: Wait, wait, wait. You're telling us that you went there carnival just to find out if it was true? Gairen: Yes.  
  
Toshi broke into laughter.  
  
Toshi: This is crazy! Come on, Gairen! What's wrong with you? *He kidded. * Gairen: I was bothered, okay? Kino: Shut up, Toshi. *Warns him. * So did anything happen? *Asks Gairen. * Gairen: I took the ride with other people. Michiko: What happened?  
  
Gairen never answered her question. Instead he asked:  
  
Gairen: Are you sure you guys still want to do this?  
  
They all nodded the head and said "yes" in chorus.  
  
Gairen: All right. Don't say I didn't warn you. Megumi: (What's wrong with Gairen?)  
  
"When we got to the carnival, he gave me the keys to the car. His hands were so cold. I thought he was scared of the dare."  
  
Gairen pulled out something in his pocket. It was the car keys. He placed them on Megumi's palm, and he was trembling slightly.  
  
Megumi: *Whispers. * G-Gairen. Why are you giving me the keys?  
  
Gairen didn't reply. He stopped walking. Megumi realized that they had already entered the carnival. She looked to her left and saw Yokino smiling and waving tickets in his hand. Megumi looked around and her jaw dropped open.  
  
Megumi: *Feels a pang of panic. * W-Where are all the people?  
  
"It was weird. There was no one in the carnival, but then when we got to the Hell Ride, some teenagers were already seated there."  
  
The Hell Ride was the most popular ride so far. It seemed like a train with the cars connected to each other. There were six cars, and two girls and four guys already occupied the last three.  
  
"There were people after all. But then again, they were the only people I saw. There weren't even any operators on the other rides. I tried to forget about it. I thought the operators were having a meeting or something. So we rode the Hell ride, and that's when all the strange things began to happen."  
  
Suddenly, they felt the cart move. They cheered as they were getting nearer to the entrance. BAMM!!! They hit the doors. Megumi could hear everyone's voice, but couldn't help noticing that Gairen was silent.  
  
"It was really creepy inside. I tried to hold onto Gairen but then."  
  
Megumi: GAIREN! *She screamed with horror. * Gairen! WHERE ARE YOU?!  
*Screaming her heart out. * Guys! Guys! Gairen's gone!  
  
They didn't seem to hear her through all the noisy cheers and screams they were making.  
  
Megumi: Guys! Gairen! Gairen's-WATCH OUT! *Quickly ducks. *  
  
There was a flash of silver that swung over their heads. She saw her friends duck too.  
  
"Gairen disappeared. We didn't know how it happened. And Kino saw him."  
  
Kino: MEGUMI! LOOK!  
  
Megumi followed where he was pointing. She let out a panicked shriek, but her voice was stuck to her throat.  
  
"I saw him. He was standing beside a dummy zombie. He was crying, and his hands were bloody. Kino jumped out of the car and ran towards Gairen. We tried to stop him, but then."  
  
A silver scythe sliced back and forth through the air. It was dripping with blood. They saw Kino fall down on the floor. They saw his body, but they didn't see his head.  
  
Michiko: *Cries with panic and horror. * KINO! NOOOO! Megumi: No. *She sobbed. *  
  
"I thought Gairen was the serial killer he was talking about, but no. We didn't know that more horrifying things were going to happen."  
  
They were all shrouded with pure darkness now; there were neither monsters nor whatsoever. Yokino and Toshi were the only ones who kept yelling. Megumi shuddered. Since she saw the flash of silver a while ago before Gairen disappeared, she realized that the other people sitting behind them weren't cheering anymore.  
Just when she was about to turn her head to take a look, the cars slammed against another door. The ride was finished. Yokino and Toshi faced each other and stood up.  
  
Yokino: *Faces Megumi. * That was so c-  
  
Toshi and Yokino stared pale-cold straight at the last three cars.  
  
Megumi: *Stands up. * W-Why? *Trembles. *  
  
"It was sickening. The other people who were seated at the last cars had no heads. After that, we all ran to the car as the headless corpses chased us. I didn't understand at first, but Gairen gave me the keys so we could get out of the place. He was trying to save us. I thought we were all going to be okay."  
  
Megumi suddenly bolted up straight on her seat. Someone stood in front of the road-not very far away. It was Gairen. His neck and hands were all bloody. Screams and yells came out of their terrified voices. Megumi had hit the brakes, the car skidded, and then they hit something really hard. Megumi tasted blood. She heard someone calling her voice, but it was fading away.  
  
Tetsu gave Megumi a nervous look.  
  
Tetsu: And then, what happened?  
Megumi: I woke up in the hospital. I thought I was just dreaming. Then  
I saw Yokino, but he was already dead. I was the only survivor of the  
car crash. And ever since that day, I kept seeing things ordinary  
people couldn't see. I always dreamt about Gairen, my friends, my  
brother. That's the reason why I moved into Noriko's apartment. I  
wanted to leave my past behind. But it's all coming back to me. I  
don't even understand why.  
  
Megumi stopped talking as Tetsu pulled over in front of a familiar lawn. They were in front of Megumi's old house.  
  
Chapter 4 Empty  
  
Megumi gazed at her house from her side of the window. It looked ominous against the dark sky.  
  
Tetsu: Are you sure this is your house? *Looks nervously at the structure. * Megumi: Y-Yes. *Still staring at her house. * Tetsu: Are we going? Megumi: *Looks at Tetsu. * N-No. I'm going in alone. Stay here. Tetsu: *Hesitates. * A-All right then. Be careful.  
  
Megumi took a deep breath before she got out of the car. She gazed at the surroundings of her home. It didn't change much from the outside. The lawn was well-kept as usual, but what wasn't usual was, the house didn't have any lights on. Her parents always keep the porch light on whenever they leave. So why weren't there any lights? Could there be a black-out?  
Megumi felt her heart pound.  
The street lights were on. And so were the lights in the neighboring houses.  
  
Tetsu: Are you sure you don't want me to come? *He asked worriedly. *  
  
Megumi faced Tetsu and gave him a smile. At least, that was what she hoped it was.  
  
Megumi: I'll be fine. I hope. *She muttered under her breath. *  
  
Megumi looked back at the house and took a sure step. She felt as though something was holding her back. She shrugged off the feeling and headed straight towards the front door.  
  
Megumi: *Takes a deep breath. * Here goes nothing. *Knocks. *  
  
No answer.  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
Still no answer.  
  
Megumi: (No one's home?)  
  
Megumi's heart throbbed madly. Her shaking hand touched the knob, and then turned it.  
  
Megumi: I-It's locked. *Faces Tetsu. * It's locked. Tetsu: Maybe no one's home. Megumi: W-Wait here. I'll go check the back door. Tetsu: Okay.  
  
Megumi went to the back door. She reached for the door and turned the knob. Fortunately, it opened. She went inside, feeling for the switch to open the lights in the kitchen.  
Why was it so dark?  
  
Megumi: Mom? Dad? I'm home! *She called out. *  
  
Her voice echoed inside. She finally felt the switch and the lights flickered open. There wasn't much to see. The kitchen was very much the same when Megumi last saw it. She went into the living room and found it was the same as before. After scanning the room, she passed to hallway to get to the stairs.  
  
Megumi: Huh. *Shocked. *  
  
She saw the telephone that stood on a table by the stairs. The handset was bloody.  
  
Megumi: T-The telephone. *Touching the handset. *  
  
The voice from the payphone flashed inside Megumi's head.  
  
Voice: BEWARE YOUNG GIRL. I'LL BE WATCHING YOU.  
  
Megumi: Huh! *Flinching from the telephone. * No. M-Mom! Dad!  
*Suddenly feeling panic. *  
  
Megumi felt a hand touch her shoulder, making her jump back and scream.  
  
Tetsu: Megumi! It's me!  
Megumi: *Breathing heavily. * What are you doing here?! I told you to  
stay in the car! Don't ever do that again. Tetsu: I'm sorry. Megumi: So what are you doing here? Tetsu: I saw the lights turn on upstairs. I also saw someone.  
Megumi: Y-You did? My parents are here then! They must've been  
sleeping. That's why the doors were locked. But then, why was there  
blood on the-it's gone! *Looks at the clean handset. *  
Tetsu: Let's just look upstairs.  
Megumi: O-Okay. *Looks at the phone again. * I-It's gone. *Whispers to  
herself. *  
  
Megumi and Tetsu went up the stairs. It was dark. Megumi opened the lights and quickly looked into every room. Her room was kept neat and tidy but there were no people. There wasn't anyone in the guest room as well.  
  
Megumi: One room left. *Looks at the last door. *  
  
Megumi and Tetsu went to the master bedroom. When they got inside, no one was there either. Megumi looked around. The room was clean as all the others.  
  
Megumi: *Looks at Tetsu. * Are you sure you saw someone? Tetsu: Yeah. Wasn't it you? *Getting nervous. * Megumi: You saw me downstairs. Besides, no one else is here. We're the only ones inside.  
  
All of a sudden, a door slammed shut, startling both of them.  
  
Tetsu: Who was that? *Obviously freaked out. * Megumi: I-I don't know.  
  
If it was out of curiosity or instinct, Megumi didn't know, but she bravely stepped out of the room to find out who or what made the noise.  
She jumped back and bumped into Tetsu as a woman greeted her just by the staircase.  
  
Megumi: W-Who are you?!  
  
The woman quickly crossed her arms in front of her and threw the question back at her.  
  
Woman: Excuse me, but who are you? Megumi: I-I live here!  
  
Megumi then recognized the woman to be her neighbor, Seguchi Tanoe.  
  
Megumi: M-Ms. Seguchi? It's me, Megumi.  
  
The woman squinted through the dark, her stern expression changing into a more genial one.  
  
Tanoe: Megumi? It is you. What are you doing here? I thought you were  
Mrs. Hagiwara's naughty kids. Megumi: I'm looking for my parents. Do you know where they are? Tanoe: Oh. They moved. I'm just looking after the house. Megumi: What? *Puzzled. * Tanoe: They just left three months ago. Didn't you know? Megumi: N-No. They didn't tell me. *Confused. * D-Do you know where they moved? Tanoe: No. *Shakes her head. * They didn't say. Megumi: I see. Y-You said they left three months ago? Tanoe: That's right. *Nods. * Megumi: Then why did they leave all their things here? Tanoe: Things? *Raises an eyebrow. * What things? *Peeks into the master bedroom behind Megumi. * Megumi: Like the bed. They left it. *Her words trailed off. *  
  
The well-kept room had turned into an empty, web-filled room. Megumi's eyes met with Tetsu's shocked face. Megumi looked back at Tanoe who was pretty much confused.  
  
Megumi: Uh. I just thought they left some boxes here. Must be my imagination. Tetsu: Well, that's an understatement. I am not crazy. *Shrugs. * Tanoe: Excuse me?  
Megumi: *Gives Tetsu a nudge. * I'm sorry to disturb you. Um. Didn't  
they leave any contact number or anything? Tanoe: I'm afraid not. Megumi: I see. I guess we'll be going now, Ms. Seguchi. Thank you. *Turns away. * Tanoe: Sure. Oh, wait. I do remember a girl who came by here before they left. Megumi: What girl? Tanoe: I guess she was some kind of real estate agent. Megumi: Do you know her?  
Tanoe: Actually, no. But I think she's from the Shiro Kouen Real  
Estate Corporation. I'm really sorry I can't be of much help. Megumi: No. It's all right. Thank you, really. Let's go, Tetsu.  
  
Megumi and Tetsu went down the stairs, and true enough, there weren't anything in the kitchen or the living room. Even the telephone by the stairs was gone.  
They went out of the house and saw a "For Sale" sign standing at the front lawn. Megumi and Tetsu exchanged glances. Both of them were speechless.  
Tetsu started the engine, meaning to leave the place as fast as he could. He was completely spooked. Megumi closed the door as soon as she took her seat. Both of them were silent for a quite a while.  
  
Tetsu: I'm telling you. I saw someone. And there were still furniture  
inside, right? It can't be just my imagination, Megumi! Tell me I'm  
not crazy! *Raising his voice. *  
Megumi: Calm down! Look, I'm freaked out as you are. Much more even.  
  
Megumi bit her thumbnail.  
  
Megumi: Someone answered the phone when I called here. But then, Ms.  
Seguchi said my parents left the house three months ago. How could  
someone answer the phone? There wasn't any! I-I even heard my Dad and  
Mom answer.  
  
Tetsu took a deep breath and started to head home.  
  
Tetsu: I don't know either, Megumi. But I'm telling you, this is one  
freaky night.  
Megumi: Could I borrow your mobile phone?  
  
Meanwhile, Noriko nearly made a dent on the floor pacing back and forth in the living room. She just couldn't sleep. Megumi promised her she wouldn't leave. She was scared for her. She knew about her visions, she knew about Megumi's past; and Noriko was scared of what could happen now.  
The shrill ring of the telephone made her stop at her tracks. She quickly grabbed the wireless phone and answered the call.  
  
Megumi: Noriko? I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm coming home.  
  
Chapter 5 Interrogation  
  
Megumi's hand was inches from the door knob when it swung open. She was quickly greeted with a harsh slap. Megumi didn't blame Noriko. It was her fault that Noriko felt this way.  
  
Noriko: Get inside. Both of you.  
  
Noriko was quite furious. But then again, she was only worried. Megumi and Tetsu didn't say anything. They obediently went inside as if they were children who were about to be scolded by their mother.  
  
Noriko: *Shuts the door. * How could you two do this to me? Megumi.  
You promised me you wouldn't leave! *Faces Tetsu. * You even drove  
her! You two are going to kill me!  
  
Noriko shrugged and sank into the couch beside Tetsu.  
  
Noriko: Ugh. Move away from me. *Pushes Tetsu away. *  
  
Megumi was sorry Noriko felt that bad.  
  
Megumi: Noriko. I'm sorry. I had to know if my parents were all right.  
  
Noriko quickly cooled down. She was always like that anyway.  
  
Noriko: So how are they?  
Megumi: *Suddenly cries. * They're-they're not in the house.  
  
Noriko quickly sat beside Megumi to comfort her.  
  
Noriko: What do you mean?  
Megumi: *Takes a deep breath. * The neighbor said they moved out. They  
didn't tell me.  
Noriko: Didn't they leave a contact number or anything? Or maybe,  
they're coming here and planning to surprise you.  
Megumi: They're not, Noriko. *Cries even harder. *  
Noriko: How do you know that?  
Tetsu: They left three months ago.  
Noriko: What? *Surprised. *  
  
Whispers began to echo inside the room.  
  
Megumi: Huh. *Looks around. * Did you hear that?  
Noriko: Hear what?  
Megumi: T-That. *Listens. *  
Noriko: Megumi?  
  
Voice: .haus. mädchen.  
  
Megumi: Who are you? *Looks around. * Tetsu: Megumi?  
  
Voice: .haus. das. mädchen. haus. hören. zu. mich. haus. mädchen.  
  
Megumi covered her ears. She wished the whispers away.  
  
Megumi: Please go away. *Crying. *  
Noriko: *Comforting Megumi. * Megumi. Snap out of it.  
  
The whispers stopped.  
  
Megumi: It's t-telling me something.  
Tetsu: Was it the voice you heard before?  
Megumi: *Nods. * Yes. It was the same thing.  
Tetsu: What did it say?  
Megumi: Just the same.  
Noriko: What are you two talking about? *Confused. *  
Tetsu: She told me she heard voices back at the gasoline station.  
Megumi: I want to find out what those words mean, Tetsu. I need to  
find out. *Her voice was shaky. *  
Noriko: Tomorrow, Megumi. It's very late, so please. Tetsu and I will  
go with you tomorrow.  
  
Megumi thought it was already all too much for one night, so she decided to go with Noriko's opinion.  
  
Megumi: *Stands up. * I'm going upstairs.  
Noriko: Okay.  
  
Tetsu waited for Megumi to be out of earshot before he spoke.  
  
Tetsu: So I'll be leaving now.  
Noriko: No. *Smiles. * It's late. You can stay here for the night.  
I'll go get some blankets, okay?  
Tetsu: Are you sure?  
Noriko: Why? *Grins. * You want to go home alone?  
  
Tetsu felt a shiver run down his spine.  
  
Tetsu: Don't scare me. Fine. I'll stay here.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Megumi opened her eyes. She was back at the field in her dream.  
  
Megumi: Huh! *Stands up. * I'm back here.  
  
Megumi was actually anticipating to dream about this place. She had decided to ask her brother questions about the strange things that were happening to her.  
  
Megumi: Yokino! Where are you? Huh! *Sees a shadow pass beside her. *  
W-Who was that? *Turns around. * Yokino? W-Was that you?  
  
The shadow quickly passed the other side.  
  
Megumi: Huh! *Gasps. * Y-Yokino?  
  
Voice: I'm right here.  
  
Megumi slowly turned around. She stepped back and gave a scream. It was her brother, all right. But his head was bleeding and the right side of his face was lacerated. It was horrible. He even had shards of glass sticking on his arm and on some parts of his torso. But what was that dark line on his neck?  
  
Megumi: Y-Yokino. Yokino: What do you want? *He asked severely. *  
  
Megumi only stared at her brother. Megumi remembered that she didn't attend her brother's funeral. Was this how he looked like when he died?  
  
Megumi: Y-Yokino. *Trembling. * Yokino: Did you come to join me?  
  
As if to take away Megumi's fear, Yokino's appearance quickly changed. He appeared to her as the Yokino she saw in her dream before.  
  
Yokino: *Offers his hand. * Come. I'll show you around.  
  
Megumi hesitated. Maybe she could play around a bit and then maybe, she could squeeze some answers from Yokino. She was sure he knew better of these things, since he was-well, let's just say he's connected to the spirit world.  
  
Megumi: *Nods. * All right. *Takes Yokino's hand. *  
  
It was as if Megumi dipped her hand into a bucket full of ice. Yokino's hand was so cold. He smiled at her.  
  
Yokino: You know, I have a lot of things to tell you. *As they started to walk. * Megumi: Really? *Slightly quivering. * Like what?  
  
A breeze blew. Megumi heard a rustle of leaves.  
  
Megumi: *Gazing around. * What do you do here? Yokino: I wait. Megumi: *Faces Yokino. * Wait for what?  
Yokino: *Shakes his head. * Never mind that. Do you want to see Gairen  
and the others? Kino or Toshi, perhaps?  
  
Megumi wanted to ask Yokino what he was waiting for but chose not to lest he becomes angry or anything. She knew spirits were pretty moody, and she didn't want to risk Yokino turning into the same dead person she saw when she he first appeared to her.  
  
Megumi: G-Gairen? Do you talk with Gairen? Yokino: All the time. He tells me he misses you. And that he never really got to say goodbye.  
  
She had visions of Gairen too, but he never really talked to her. He was always just standing there, watching her.  
  
Megumi: H-He said that?  
  
There was something inside of Megumi that made her feel sad. It's true. They never got to say goodbye to each other. The past visited Megumi again.  
Gairen was standing in front of the road.  
Megumi saw him, and then very quickly, the car was skidding-and then.  
That was it.  
She was the only survivor left.  
  
Yokino: Megumi. Look.  
  
Yokino pointed to a beautiful rainbow above them. It was so low Megumi felt she could touch it. She smiled. Somehow, being with Yokino eased her pain.  
  
Megumi: Yokino. Can I ask you something? Yokino: What is it? Megumi: Do you know where Mom and Dad are?  
  
Judging by the lines on Yokino's pale forehead, he was quite stunned by the question.  
  
Yokino: Why? Megumi: They're not in our house. Yokino: I-I don't know.  
Megumi: A-And I tried to call home. S-Someone or something answered  
the phone. I went to our house but no one was there. At first, I saw  
the telephone. There was blood on it, and then, it just disappeared. I  
even spoke with Ms. Seguchi. You remember her, right? She said Mom and  
Dad moved out three months ago. *Bites her thumbnail. * Yokino. I'm  
scared. Do you know what happened to them?  
Yokino: I-I-I don't know.  
Megumi: *Stares at Yokino. * You know something don't you? Please tell  
me! I want to know if Mom and Dad are all right!  
Yokino: *Shakes his head. * I don't know.  
Megumi: Yokino. Please tell me!  
Yokino: I. *Breathes heavily. * I. *Stammers. * Well.  
Megumi: Yokino? Are you all right?  
  
All of a sudden, Yokino began to freak out. He was out of control. He was looking at every direction as if something was after him. He was screaming, "I'm sorry!" Even though there was no one else except the two of them.  
  
Megumi: Y-Yokino. *Backing away in shock. *  
  
Yokino stopped abruptly. He slowly gazed at Megumi with a menacingly evil smile. An icy shiver went down Megumi's spine. This part wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
Megumi: *Shuddering. * I-I'm s-sorry for a-asking. I-I didn't mean-to. Yokino: *Hisses. * Beware. He's watching you. Megumi: W-What? Yokino: Beware. He's watching you. Megumi: W-Who's watching me? Yokino: Beware. He's watching you. Megumi: S-Stop it, Yokino. Y-You're s-scaring me.  
  
Yokino's menacing look quickly changed into a sorrowful expression.  
  
Yokino: *Speaks softly. *Beware, Megumi. He's watching you. Be careful. Megumi: Who's watching me?!  
  
With those words, Yokino pushed Megumi, and she felt herself falling, falling, and falling.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Noriko: Isn't Megumi awake yet? *Drinks coffee. * Tetsu: Let her sleep. She had a long night. Noriko: Anyway, I'll go check up on her.  
  
Noriko set her cup of coffee on the table and went upstairs. Then she heard moans coming from their room. She quickly ran inside and saw Megumi pale-faced.  
  
Noriko: Megumi! *Touching her hand. * S-She's cold! Megumi! *Shakes her. * Wake up! Megumi!  
  
Tetsu appeared at the doorway to see what the noise was about.  
  
Tetsu: What's wrong? Noriko: It's Megumi! Tetsu: What? Noriko: M-Megumi! Wake up! Please! *Shakes her hard. *  
  
Suddenly, Megumi open her eyes and took a big gulp of air. She was speechless for the moment as she was breathing so hard.  
  
Noriko: T-Tetsu. Could you please get a glass of water? Tetsu: Okay. *Leaves the room. * Noriko: *Faces Megumi. * Are you okay? You had another nightmare?  
  
Megumi sat up and nodded her head.  
  
Noriko: Do you want to talk about it?  
  
Megumi shook her head.  
  
Noriko: I see.  
  
Tetsu arrived seconds later, holding Megumi's glass of water.  
  
Tetsu: Here. *Hands Megumi the glass. *  
  
Megumi drank up and then took a deep breath.  
  
Megumi: *Faces Tetsu. * Now. Let's find out what those words mean. And I mean now.  
  
Chapter 6 Year 1990  
  
A car pulled over at the driveway.  
  
Tetsu: Okay, let's go.  
  
Megumi and Noriko followed Tetsu into his house.  
  
Tetsu: I'm home. Hey, Isami. *Calls his younger sister. *  
  
Isami ran to hug Tetsu.  
  
Isami: Why didn't you come home last night? *Frowns. * Tetsu: I had to do something, sorry. Is Hiro around? Isami: Yup. *Nods and smiles. * He's upstairs. Tetsu: *Faces Noriko and Megumi. * Come on.  
  
Tetsu motioned them to follow him upstairs. There was a lot of noise coming from the first door nearest to the stairs. Noriko and Megumi figured it was Tetsu's brother's room.  
Tetsu opened the door and saw his brother listening to his favorite CD.  
  
Hiro: *Looks up. * Hey Tetsu! *Notices Noriko. * Hey, Noriko. And- *Gazes at Megumi. * Tetsu: Megumi. Takato Megumi. Hiro: Oh. Hi.  
  
Hiro stood up and turned off his stereo.  
  
Megumi: (Thank heavens.) *Shrugs. * Tetsu: We need to borrow your book. Hiro: What book? Megumi: Um, the book with German words. You have it, right?  
Hiro: O-Oh. Well, that wasn't mine. I just returned it to my friend.  
He said it was already overdue. I think he just borrowed it from the  
library. Megumi: C-Could you call him if he still has it? Hiro: *Curious. * Why do you need it? Tetsu: It's an emergency. Hiro: Emergency? Why? You need to research for your assignments? Megumi: No! Please! I need it for something.  
  
Hiro nodded.  
  
Hiro: All-all right. I'll call him and see if it's still with him.  
  
Hiro picked up the phone on his table and dialed.  
  
Hiro: Hello? Oh, Kou. It's me, Hiro. Do you have the German Miscellany  
book thing? You know, the one I borrowed before? *Pauses. * Yeah. Oh.  
I see. Okay. Sure. *Hangs up and faces them. * He already returned it.  
Megumi: *Faces Tetsu. * We need to go to the library then.  
Tetsu: Okay.  
Hiro: I'll help you find it.  
Megumi: Are you sure?  
Hiro: Yeah. Let's go.  
  
Hakken Library, twenty minutes later.  
Hiro approached the librarian and asked about the German  
Miscellany book.  
  
Librarian: I've returned it to the shelf.  
Hiro: Come on.  
Tetsu: Uh, Megumi. Noriko and I will look over there. *Points to the  
third shelf. *  
Megumi: Sure.  
  
Megumi gazed around as she followed Hiro to the Foreign  
Literature section.  
  
Hiro: Hmm. *Meticulously searching at the bookshelves. * It's not  
here.  
Megumi: What was the title of the book?  
Hiro: German Miscellany.  
Megumi: I see. *Looks around. * These books all start at letter J. It  
must be on the other side.  
Hiro: Oh. *Flushes. *  
  
Hiro followed Megumi on the other side.  
  
Hiro: So why do you need the book?  
Megumi: *Shakes her head and laughs gently. * You wouldn't understand.  
Hiro: No, it's all right.  
Megumi: You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You might even say all  
this is crazy.  
Hiro: If Tetsu believes you, I might. We're brothers, remember?  
Megumi: Brothers, true. But that doesn't mean you believe the same  
thing about everything, right?  
Hiro: Hm.  
Megumi: German Miscellany. Hmm. *Looks at the shelves. *  
  
Voice: BEWARE YOUNG GIRL. I'LL BE WATCHING YOU.  
  
Megumi: Huh! *Bumps onto Hiro. *  
Hiro: H-Hey. You okay?  
Megumi: I-I'm sorry. I-I'm fine. (Who the heck is that?!)  
Hiro: Here. I found it.  
Megumi: You did? *Looks at the book in Hiro's hand. * Come on, let's  
find Tetsu and Noriko.  
  
Megumi took the book from Hiro's hand while Hiro looked for  
Noriko and his brother.  
  
Megumi: *Sits down. * Hmm. *Flips the pages. *  
  
Megumi turned over to the glossary part. She hurriedly searched for the word haus. Tetsu was right. It meant house.  
So what did mädchen mean?  
  
Megumi: *Searches. * Mädchen.  
  
Mädchen meant girl.  
  
Megumi: G-Girl?  
  
The vision of the girl swiftly deluged on Megumi.  
She was a girl of the age nine. She had very long hair and was wearing a plain white dress that had torn sleeves. Megumi saw the bruises on her arms. And then she met with her cold, dull gaze.  
Megumi jerked at her seat when Hiro called her name.  
  
Megumi: W-What?  
  
Hiro took his seat beside her while Noriko and Tetsu sat in front of her.  
  
Tetsu: Did you find what you were looking for? Megumi: Y-Yeah. Noriko: So what does it mean? Megumi: It means girl. I think it's telling me about the girl I saw yesterday when Tetsu came. Noriko: A girl? Megumi: Y-Yes. When you opened the door, there was a girl standing there.  
  
It flashed inside Megumi's mind again.  
Long hair, white dress, torn sleeves, bruises, and then the cold stare.  
  
Megumi: She stared at me so I looked away. When I checked if she was  
still looking at me, both of you were gone. So I ran outside.  
Noriko: Yeah. I know that part.  
Hiro: Wait. Are you telling me that you're seeing things? Is this what  
it's all about?  
Megumi: *Faces Hiro. * I told you. You wouldn't believe me.  
Hiro: This is crazy.  
Megumi: I told you you'd say that.  
Tetsu: Just shut up, Hiro.  
Hiro: Whatever. *Shrugs. *  
Megumi: *Faces Noriko and Tetsu. * So the whispers were saying house  
and girl. What does it mean?  
Tetsu: I think this might be an answer to that.  
  
Tetsu took out the newspaper clipping he was holding.  
  
Megumi: *Looks at the newspaper. * W-Where'd you find this?  
Tetsu: I found it at the newspaper and magazine section.  
  
Megumi read the article:  
  
Shiro Kouen Real Estate Corporation Bankrupt?  
By Sakamoto Hayato  
  
Shiro Kouen Real Estate Corporation (SKREC) has been around for  
more than five years, and has been one of the most successful  
corporations here in Japan. So why did it end up in bankruptcy?  
Apparently, SKREC has strangely plunged into a financial crisis  
during the last three months. Financial Secretary Inoue Hideo refuses  
to give out any information, but simply stated that, "The rest of the  
corporation body is sworn to secrecy. This crisis will be over soon."  
  
Megumi gazed at Tetsu.  
  
Megumi: What does this mean? Tetsu: Look here. *Points to another newspaper clipping. *  
  
Shiro Kouen Real Estate Corporation: Hasegawa Sayo Declares Shut  
Down!!!  
By Kawamura Kitane  
  
Just last week, Inoue Hideo, financial secretary of Shiro Kouen  
Real Estate Corporation (SKREC) clearly affirmed that, ".This crisis  
will be over soon," But it seems that this statement proves to be  
false. Yesterday, President Hasegawa Sayo of SKREC officially declared  
that the corporation is shutting down. It seems like the corporation  
has permanently drowned in the financial predicament.  
One man who has bought a property from SKREC, Tanada Kaito,  
regrets the event. "I was going to refer Shiro Kouen to a relative and  
a friend. Too bad this had to happen. Actually, I was planning to buy  
another house."  
Until now, the SKREC body has refused to say anything about why  
or how the corporation has plummeted into the said problem. The SKREC  
body wishes to leave it unsaid.  
  
Megumi looked back at Tetsu.  
  
Megumi: I-I still don't understand. What do you mean by this?  
Tetsu: Look at the year.  
  
Megumi stared in shock. The year dated back in 1990, which was already twelve years ago.  
  
Megumi: 1990? But then. *Recalls. *  
  
Tanoe: Sure. Oh, wait. I do remember a girl who came by here before they left. Megumi: What girl? Tanoe: I guess she was some kind of real estate agent. Megumi: Do you know her?  
Tanoe: Actually, no. But I think she's from the Shiro Kouen Real  
Estate Corporation. I'm really sorry I can't be of much help.  
  
Megumi exchanged glances with Tetsu.  
  
Megumi: Shiro Kouen. Tetsu: It rings a bell, doesn't it? Megumi: Ms. Seguchi said that the girl. *Her words trailed off. * Tetsu: That's right.  
Megumi: So the whispers that I heard were talking about that girl. A-  
And the house. Does that mean my house? W-Wait.  
  
Megumi scanned the clipping again.  
  
Megumi: T-Tanada Kaito! *Shocked. *  
Tetsu: Why?  
Megumi: H-He's the one who's responsible for the death of my friends  
and my brother!  
Noriko: What? Let me see. *Looks. * Y-You're right.  
Megumi: S-So the house would mean.  
Noriko: Don't tell me you're going to his house.  
  
Megumi gazed at Noriko. The look in her eyes said it all.  
  
Noriko: No, Megumi. You can't go. What if something happens to you?  
Megumi: But I need to know where my parents are.  
Noriko: But Megumi! *She protested. *  
Hiro: I'll go with her then.  
  
Their gazes fell at Hiro.  
  
Megumi: What? *Surprised. *  
Hiro: Hey. I said this was crazy, didn't I? *Tries to be funny. * Well  
I do all kinds of crazy things.  
Megumi: I don't think that's such a good idea.  
Hiro: Why not?  
Noriko: Fine. We'll all go then.  
Megumi: N-No! *She whispered. * Y-You can't.  
Noriko: Why can't we?  
Megumi: B-Because. (All my friends died. I-I don't want it to happen  
again.)  
Noriko: Because?  
Megumi: *Shakes her head. * N-Nothing.  
Noriko: So we'll all go together. That's final.  
Hiro: Wow. Very demanding.  
Tetsu: Shut up. *He snapped. *  
Hiro: Hey. Looks like little bro's become demanding as well.  
  
Chapter 7 Old Woman  
  
Megumi bit her thumbnail nervously. This wasn't part of her plan. She was supposed to go alone. She didn't want to get other people involved in her mess. Noriko didn't know who and what Megumi was dealing with. She didn't understand.  
Megumi shifted uneasily in her seat. What if past repeats itself and her friends die? What if she's the only survivor left again? No. This was definitely not part of the plan. Rain began to pour again. She shivered as she gazed out the road. They were already headed towards Tanada Kaito's house, the place where they saw the carnival. The place where they rode the Hell Ride. Negative thoughts played inside Megumi's head. She was starting to get paranoid, and paranoia was the last thing she wanted to feel.  
  
Megumi: A-Are you sure you guys have to come?  
Noriko: Yes, Megumi. *Looks back at her from the front seat. * I'm not  
letting you go by yourself. It's too dangerous.  
Megumi: Dangerous?! You're risking your lives too!  
Noriko: Look, Megumi! Nothing bad is going to happen if we all stick  
together! We're here for you, okay?  
Megumi: You don't understand! Five people died when I went to the  
carnival! *Cries. * You know that already, Noriko! I told you before!  
Noriko: I know! But we are not going to die!  
Megumi: How can you be so sure?!  
  
Noriko was left speechless. Megumi gazed sadly at Hiro. He practically knew nothing. She was scared of what might happen to him.  
  
Megumi: Turn back, Hiro. *Drying her tears. * Something might happen to you.  
Hiro: Of course not. *Smiles. * I'll be all right. I just want to find  
out if the ghost thing is real.  
Megumi: Curiosity killed the cat, you know. *Her voice was grave. *  
  
Megumi recognized the street they were passing. It was the street they passed on their way to the carnival. She felt her stomach churn. She was too nervous.  
  
Megumi: Please. I can't let you risk your lives. Noriko: There's nothing you can do, Megumi. We're in this together. Tetsu: *Looks at the rear view mirror. * Don't worry. Everything will be all right.  
  
Hiro caressed Megumi's hand. He smiled at her.  
  
Hiro: I may not believe you, but you should really stop worrying.  
Spirits can't do anything to you if you don't let them. I mean, just  
look at the logic. You're dominant because you're alive and they're  
not. Right?  
  
Megumi nodded. Hiro was right. She should really stop worrying,  
but she couldn't for some reason.  
  
Megumi: H-Hey. *Gazes outside. *  
Noriko: What is it?  
Megumi: I don't remember passing this place.  
Tetsu: *Worried. * Are we lost?  
Megumi: I don't know. It was dark when we went to the carnival. I  
guess I just don't remember. S-Stop the car!  
  
Tetsu suddenly hit the brakes, making all of the pitch forward.  
  
Hiro: *Brushing a strand of hair away from his face. * Now what?  
  
Megumi opened the door and ran out of the car.  
  
Noriko: M-Megumi!  
Hiro: Oh, damn it. You guys stay here. I'll take care of it. *Quickly  
goes out of the car. *  
Tetsu: H-Hiro.  
  
There was an old scraggy woman loitering in the front lawn of a house.  
  
Megumi: E-Excuse me!  
  
The old woman looked at her. She had a gaunt face and long gray hair, an exact replica of the scary-looking old women in the movies.  
  
Old woman: What do you want? *She hissed. * Megumi: T-This house. Is this Tanada Kaito's? Old woman: *Shrugs. * Why do you want to know? Megumi: It's important.  
  
Hiro: Megumi!  
  
The old woman motioned her head towards Hiro.  
  
Old woman: Go home with your friends. You have no business here. Hiro: Megumi. *Faces her. * What's wrong with you?  
Megumi: I need to know where my parents are! *Faces the old woman. *  
Huh. Where is she?  
Hiro: Who?  
Megumi: Didn't you see the old woman here?  
Hiro: Megumi.  
Megumi: Don't even say it. *Shrugs. * I think this is Kaito's house.  
  
Hiro arched an eyebrow.  
  
Hiro: What house?  
  
Megumi turned around and held her breath. The house was gone too. All that was there was an entrance to the woods.  
  
Megumi: It was just here! I saw it!  
Hiro: Come on. You're eyes are playing tricks on you.  
Megumi: What, you think I'd imagine big things like that?! Look! I see  
things normal people don't see! If only we didn't do the dare! *She  
cried. * Then I'd be normal too! Then I wouldn't have been seeing  
things! They wouldn't have died!  
Hiro: M-Megumi. I-I'm sorry. *Hugs her. *  
Megumi: *Calms down and continues to cry. * I just want to know where  
my parents are. I want to know why the visions are back.  
Hiro: Megumi.  
Megumi: No. *Pulls away from Hiro and faces the woods. * I don't  
really expect anyone to believe me. Well, maybe someone who'd be able  
to understand me. *Crosses her arms in front of her. *  
Hiro: Hmm.  
Megumi: *Faces Hiro. * That's all I need.  
  
Voice: So you were one of those kids who went to his house?  
  
Megumi turned around and saw an old woman standing at the  
opening of the woods.  
  
Megumi: It's you.  
Hiro: Hey. *Standing beside Megumi. * Who are you?  
  
Tetsu sounded the horn impatiently.  
  
Old woman: So you survived?  
Megumi: H-How did you know?  
Old woman: Follow me. I might be able to help you.  
Megumi: You can?  
  
The horn sounded again.  
  
Megumi: *Faces Hiro. * I'm going with her.  
Hiro: What? But you don't even know her! What if she's-  
Old woman: A killer? Oh, sonny, what would an old woman do? Well, I  
might be a witch who can make hexes. *Laughs at her own words. *  
Megumi: I have to go.  
Hiro: What about Noriko and Tetsu?  
Megumi: I guess I have no choice. I told you, I don't want anyone  
involved in my mess.  
Hiro: But how about your safety? Don't you care?  
Megumi: I have to take the risk, Hiro.  
Hiro: *Shrugs. * Fine. I'm coming with you.  
  
Noriko sounded the horn.  
  
Noriko: Who the heck are they talking to?! *Annoyed. *  
Tetsu: I don't know. *Worried. *  
  
Noriko saw Hiro and Megumi disappear into the woods.  
  
Noriko: No! Megumi!  
  
Chapter 8 Vague Clues  
  
Hiro and Megumi followed the old lady into a small bungalow right in the middle of the woods. Megumi saw smoke come out of the chimney and thought of the old fairy tale of "The Gingerbread Man," but the bungalow wasn't coated with sweets or anything. At least she didn't have to worry about that part.  
  
Hiro: *Whispers. * Don't you think this is something like the gingerbread thing story?  
  
Megumi laughed softly.  
  
Megumi: I was just thinking about it. Hiro: *Smiles. * Really? Old woman: *Opens the door. * I'm cooking soup. Come inside and warm yourselves. Megumi: Thank you. Hiro: Are you sure about this? *He whispered again. * Megumi: You can turn back if you want to. I didn't force you to come with me. Hiro: *Shrugs. * Okay, okay. *Decides not to argue. *  
  
Both of them stepped into the old lady's house. There was a fireplace at one end where Megumi recognized a small kitchen. On the other end of the room was a thin sheet of fabric and some bulky packs that appeared to be pillows. Megumi figured it was where the woman slept. Right at the middle was a small, low round table that was actually a tree stump. That's when Megumi realized that the floor was the very earth itself.  
  
Old woman: Make yourselves at home. *She croaked. *  
  
Hiro shrugged and shook his head. Megumi gave him a nudge and he opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it.  
  
Megumi: *Moves near the table. * Um, may I know how you- Old woman: Know about you? *Laughs gently. * Ah, yes.  
  
The old woman placed a pitcher of tea on a tray and went to the table to serve it.  
  
Old woman: *As she poured the tea into a cup. * I know you, Megumi.  
Megumi: *Surprised. * How do you know my name? How do you know about  
Kaito?  
  
It finally struck Megumi.  
  
Megumi: *Gasps. * Were you the old woman who cursed him?  
Old woman: *Laughs softly. * Everyone thinks it happened that way.  
Megumi: What are you saying?  
Old woman: I'm very old, young lady. *Sits down. * There's no sense if  
I lie to you. Have some tea.  
Hiro: Get to the point, old woman.  
  
Megumi gave Hiro a hard nudge.  
  
Megumi: Will you shut up?  
Hiro: Geez, sorry. *Shrugs. *  
  
Megumi faced the old woman again and sat down as she took a cup  
of tea.  
  
Megumi: I'm sorry, you were saying?  
Old woman: *Clears her throat. * Let me tell you then. During my time,  
the house they lived in was already haunted to begin with. Everyone  
who tried to explore the house either died or went insane.  
Megumi: (Toshi told me Kaito went insane too.)  
Old woman: It was restored by a real estate company.  
Megumi: Shiro Kouen.  
Old woman: And they sold it to that man.  
Megumi: You mean Kaito?  
Old woman: *Nods her head. * I watched them move into that evil house.  
I watched them everyday. At first, they were a happy family. But as  
the days passed, things grew different. I heard them argue all the  
time. I heard the cries of his daughter as he whipped her.  
Megumi: (Michiko.)  
Old woman: *Shrugs. * Then one day, I tried to tell them that the  
spirits in the house must be playing with their minds and were trying  
to destroy their lives. That was the day I will never forget.  
  
Hiro also seemed to be taking it in.  
  
Hiro: Why? What happened?  
Old woman: Kaito answered the door, as all the stories said. I saw an  
evil glare in his eyes. It was inhuman. And then he told me to leave  
them alone. He looked as if he was possessed.  
Megumi: So it wasn't true that you cursed him.  
Old woman: Yes, it wasn't true. The things he saw in that house were  
the spirits that were residing there. I didn't do anything about it. I  
was only watching. That was all.  
Megumi: You didn't do anything?  
Old woman: No. And I remember. I saw him kill himself.  
Hiro: He killed himself?  
Old woman: Yes. He stuck a knife in his throat.  
Megumi: What? B-But that's not how he died!  
Old woman: *Looks at Megumi. * I saw him, child.  
Megumi: But that's not what Michiko told me!  
Old woman: Ah, yes. The daughter. She was a pretty young girl, but  
evil as well.  
Megumi: What are you talking about?  
Old woman: Tell me, child. What happened when you went into Kaito's  
house?  
Megumi: We never went there. We were in a carnival.  
Old woman: I see. He must've fancied that ghost story.  
Megumi: What do you mean?  
Old woman: I saw all of you go in there, child. You must've seen it as  
a carnival, but you were really entering the house. You were the only  
one who survived. Very strange.  
Megumi: So what has this got to do with Michiko? Why are you saying  
she's evil?!  
Old woman: She-uh! Huh!  
  
The old woman grasped her chest. Megumi panicked as Hiro scurried to help the old woman. The woman gasped for air and clawed at Hiro's arm.  
  
Hiro: W-What am I supposed to do?! *Looks at Megumi. * Megumi: I-I don't know! *She panicked. *  
  
All of a sudden, the old lady's breathing returned to normal. Hiro helped her sit up and she apologized, saying that it was usual because of her age.  
  
Megumi: We're sorry. You must be tired. Old woman: It's all right, dear. You should rest up for the night. You can sleep there.  
  
The old woman pointed at her "bed." Megumi and Hiro exchanged glances.  
  
Megumi: What, together? Old woman: I'll just be out to get more firewood. Hiro: Oh, I-I'll help. Old woman: Oh no, sonny. You're my guests. I insist that you stay here. Hiro: Are you sure?  
Old woman: Yes. I've been around this place for eighty-eight years.  
Oh. If you're hungry, you can have some of my soup over there. *Points  
over the fire place. * I'll be going now. *Leaves. * Hiro: *Faces Megumi. * Eighty-eight years? That's pretty long. Megumi: Yeah.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hiro and Megumi had their backs facing each other. It was nighttime already, and the sounds of the crickets couldn't make Megumi sleep. She was quite irritated with Hiro who was snoring loudly, but also envying him for sleeping so soundly. Well, the truth was, she was bothered with what the old woman said.  
  
Megumi: *Closing her eyes. * (She said that Kaito killed himself by  
sticking a knife in his throat. Michiko told us he died by jumping off  
a cliff. Who will I believe? She even said Michiko was evil. But she  
was my best friend. Could the old woman be the bad guy?)  
  
Megumi shrugged. She'll fix the puzzle in the morning. The important thing at the moment was enjoying a good night's sleep.  
And then she heard someone laugh.  
  
Megumi: Huh! *Opening her eyes. *  
  
Megumi was inside a dark place. Where it was, she couldn't tell. All she heard was a laugh of a woman.  
  
Megumi: Where am I?! Who's there?!  
  
The evil laugh continued. It was laughing at her, Megumi knew. Then suddenly, another voice spoke through the laugh.  
  
Voice: BEWARE YOUNG GIRL. I'LL BE WATCHING YOU. Megumi: Who are you?!  
  
Megumi felt a sudden rush of terror paralyze her whole body. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. Her feet were completely rooted to the ground.  
  
Megumi: Get me out of here! Someone! Please! *Cries. *  
  
The laugh grew louder and louder until Megumi had to cover her ears.  
  
Voice: BEWARE YOUNG GIRL. I'LL BE WATCHING YOU. Megumi: Leave me alone, please! Voice: BEWARE YOUNG GIRL. I'LL BE WATCHING YOU. Megumi: No! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Hiro opened his eyes and found Megumi crying.  
  
Hiro: Are you all right? Megumi: I just had a nightmare. He's watching me. Hiro: What? Who? Megumi: *Crying. * I-I don't know. I'm scared Hiro. I'm so scared. Hiro: It's all right. *Hugs Megumi. * I'm right here.  
Megumi: *Cries on Hiro's chest. * I want to be alone. Because I'm  
scared that all of you might die. My friends died when we went to that  
carnival, Hiro. What if it happens to you too? I don't know what I'd  
do. Hiro: *Caresses her hair. * Don't worry. I won't leave. And I'm not going to die. Megumi: Hiro. *Cries. *  
  
* * * * *  
  
Morning came. Megumi was up early. She looked around and found the old woman wasn't there. Megumi figured she must've done her chores for the day. She yawned and gazed at the figure sleeping quietly beside her. She smiled. She was glad Hiro was there. She stretched her limbs and got out of the house. There was firewood scattered all over the ground.  
  
Megumi: Granny. *Calls the old woman. * Where are you?  
  
Hiro yawned when he opened his eyes.  
  
Hiro: Huh? *Looks beside him. * Megumi? *Sits up and rubs his eyes. *  
  
Megumi: Granny. Where are you?  
  
Megumi went around the house to see if the old lady was there, but she wasn't. She turned around to head back into the house when she gave out a horrified scream.  
It was just then that Hiro walked out of the house.  
  
Hiro: Megumi! *Running towards her. * What's wrong?! Megumi: Hiro! *Hugs him and cries. * Hiro: Why? What's the matter? Megumi: *Trembling. * T-The old l-lady. Hiro: W-Why?  
  
Hiro looked behind him and saw the old woman's head hanging on a tree.  
  
Hiro: D-Damn. Who did this to her? *Shocked. * Megumi: I-I don't know. *Cries. * Let's go, Hiro. *Pulls at his sleeve. * We have to go!  
  
Hiro was still too shocked to respond. He was still staring at the head.  
  
Megumi: Hiro, please! We have to go! I'm scared! He's watching us!  
He's after me! I know it! He doesn't want me to know where my parents  
are! Hiro!  
  
Hiro shook his head and faced Megumi.  
  
Hiro: All right. L-Let's go. *His voice was shaky. *  
  
As if the terror wasn't already too much for them to take, Megumi and Hiro balked at the sight of the old woman's body. It was standing a few feet away from them, its hand reaching out for help. Megumi gave out another scream and shut her eyes tight.  
  
Hiro: W-What the hell?!  
  
Right there and then, the body fell, landing a few inches in front of them.  
  
Megumi: H-Hiro. Let's go, please. Hiro: *Still looking at the body. * A-All right.  
  
Megumi and Hiro ran. Megumi could hear voices following her, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. It was as if a thousand whispers were trying to push their way into her ear, yet only one question bothered her. Who killed the old woman? Was it the voice that she kept hearing? Why was it after her? She wasn't sure. So now Megumi was sure that the old woman wasn't the bad guy. So many questions yet there were no clear answers.  
  
Chapter 9 "Don't Say I Didn't Warn You."  
  
Trees, sky, ground. Trees, sky, ground. Trees, sky, ground.  
It was all she could see. She was beginning to think that they were lost.  
  
Megumi: Aren't we there yet?! Hiro: How should I know?! *He said angrily. *  
  
Megumi stared hard in front of her. How long before they got out of the woods? She suddenly felt a pang of regret, wishing she didn't leave Tetsu and Noriko alone.  
  
Hiro: Yes! I see it! *He smiled. * Let's go!  
  
Hiro gripped her hand tighter as he ran towards the end of the woods. They reached the end safely, and then saw Noriko and Tetsu waiting right there.  
  
Noriko: TAKATO MEGUMI! *She yelled angrily. *  
  
Megumi ignored the angry voice and quickly hugged her friend on sight.  
  
Megumi: I'm sorry. *Crying. * Noriko: *Surprised. * Megumi. *Hugging her friend as well. *  
  
Tetsu went out of the car.  
  
Tetsu: What were you guys thinking? *Quite angry. * Hiro: You waited here all night? *Surprised. * Tetsu: Huh? *Confused. * Megumi: *Pulls away from Noriko. * What?  
Tetsu: You were only gone for fifteen minutes. But what the hell were  
you guys thinking? Leaving us and all.  
  
Hiro's jaw dropped. He exchanged glances with Megumi who appeared to be unaffected. Megumi was getting used to the strange things, although they still scared her.  
  
Megumi: Hiro. *Signaling him to stop. * Noriko: So I guess we're heading for Kaito's house now?  
  
Megumi trembled once more.  
  
Megumi: Um. Noriko: Get in the car, Megumi. We're going together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tetsu: Megumi. Is that it?  
  
Tetsu slowed the car as they neared the ominous house that stood alone in the area. Neighboring houses were about twenty minutes away, as if they knew there was something evil about the house.  
Megumi bit her lip. She hasn't actually seen the house before, but a strong feeling in her guts told her that this was it.  
  
Megumi: This is it. Tetsu: *Stops the car in front of the house. * It's morning, yet it looks scary. Hiro: Boy, it sure looks haunted, all right. *Gazes from inside the car. * Noriko: Let's go. Let's take advantage of the light. Hiro: What? You mean you guys didn't bring flashlights? Tetsu: Fortunately, I'm always ready. There's one in the trunk. Hiro: *Heaves a sigh of relief. * Boy, am I glad you're my brother. Noriko: Well, since it's daytime, we don't have to waste the batteries.  
  
Hiro raised an eyebrow at Noriko.  
  
Hiro: Just look at the house, will you? The windows are sealed tight.  
*Points at the wooden planks covering the windows. * There's no way  
light is going to seep through.  
Noriko: Are you going to be pessimistic or what? Are you chickening  
out?  
Hiro: No way. I'm no scaredy-cat.  
  
Scaredy-cat. The word repeated in Megumi's head.  
Toshi and Yokino loved teasing Michiko scaredy-cat. That's how the dare came to life. That's how all of them died.  
Megumi shook her head. Past was already repeating itself. How was she going to stop it?  
  
Noriko: Megumi? Megumi: *Looks at Noriko. * All right.  
  
Once again, Gairen's words came to life.  
  
Megumi: Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Chapter 10 A Dream  
  
Noriko and Megumi stepped back as Hiro and Tetsu had to break open the front door before they were able to get in. Surprisingly enough, the padlock just fell right at their feet.  
  
Tetsu: Is someone expecting us? *He joked nervously. * Megumi: No. But someone is expecting me. Hiro: Let's go. *Kicks the door open. *  
  
Megumi took the lead, followed closely by Hiro, and then by Noriko and Tetsu.  
It took a while before their eyes adjusted in the dark. The only light they had was the one pouring in from the front door. It wasn't very pretty inside. It was the typical haunted house that you always see in the movies. Cobwebs, dust, creaking floors and door hinges, you name it. Noriko cuddled closer to Tetsu, feeling the tiny hairs on her neck stand stiff.  
  
Noriko: It's creepy in here.  
  
BAMM! The door shut tight, surrounding them in thick darkness and sending a few screams of shock from them.  
  
Noriko: Who the hell shut the door?! Tetsu: It wasn't me! Hiro: Just turn on the flashlight, will you?! *He whispered angrily. *  
  
Tetsu fumbled to push the button. Then just before he could push it, a candle flickered to life in front of them.  
  
Noriko: *Trembles as she whispers. * W-Who d-did t-that?  
  
The candle floated ahead of them and lighted a candelabrum at the end of the room. As the candles filled the room with dim light, they looked around and saw that there was still furniture inside the house. Megumi took in the detail of her surroundings, from the Victorian style furniture to the carpeted floor-wait. Carpet? Before Megumi could say anything, more candelabras lighted at each end of the room, giving them more light.  
  
Tetsu: There wasn't any carpet when we got in here! *He whispered. * Megumi: It's supposed to be haunted, remember? *She reminded nervously. *  
  
Megumi stared at her surroundings. Nothing struck her as scary, well, not yet.  
  
Noriko: H-Hey. L-Look. *Pointing at the candle. *  
  
The lone candle that lighted the first candelabrum floated over to the hall on the left side.  
  
Hiro: I think it wants us to follow it.  
  
Without another word they followed the candle into the hall. The candle was floating fast, as they had to run after it. They followed the light watchfully, unsure of where it would lead them.  
And then the flickering light disappeared.  
  
Megumi: Where is it? *Looks around. *  
  
Then they heard someone shivering. It was Noriko.  
  
Tetsu: A-Are you all right?  
  
Noriko couldn't speak. She was trembling so much.  
  
Hiro: Noriko? Noriko: I-I'm h-holding the candle. Tetsu: What?  
  
They gazed at her hand. She was right.  
  
Megumi: But how? *Shocked. * Noriko: *Still shivering. * I d-don't know.  
Megumi: Never mind then. *Completely dropping the subject without any  
expression. * Let's just go. *Looks around. * But where to go?  
  
They stopped their tracks at the sound they heard from above.  
  
Hiro: What was that? * He gasped. *  
  
They heard someone's footsteps right at the floor above them. Then it grew louder and heavier, as if someone was running.  
  
Noriko: W-Who the hell is that?! *She whispered nervously. *  
  
Noriko was pressing herself onto Tetsu's back now. Megumi was in front, intently listening to the noise she was hearing. Hiro was beside her. He was looking at the ceiling as if he could see the footsteps go.  
  
Hiro: Now what? Megumi: I-I don't know. L-Let's go.  
  
They continued down the dark hall, Tetsu holding the lone flashlight. It seemed as if they were walking forever. It seemed as if the hall itself stretched forever. Noriko had noticed this, since she was the first one to complain. And just when Megumi was about to agree, they heard a young girl's voice.  
It was a voice was so sweet, so languorous that it was almost like a chime. She was calling her mother. Despite the fear gathering within her, Megumi wondered who this girl was.  
  
Young girl: Mama. Mama. Hiro: Who's that? Megumi: Shh!  
  
The girl continued to call her mother's name.  
  
Young girl: Mama. Mama. Where are you? Mama.  
  
Megumi took a step. Where was the voice coming from? Who owned the voice?  
  
Young girl: Mama? MAMA! *Screams. *  
  
They were all shocked by the girl's sudden change of emotion. She was suddenly screaming, like she was being tortured. Megumi wanted to cover her ears, but curiosity got the better of her.  
  
Young girl: Mama! Mama! Help me! MAMA!  
  
Hiro placed his cold shaking hand on Megumi's shoulder.  
  
Hiro: M-Megumi.  
  
Megumi ignored him. She wanted to know why the girl was screaming. She wanted to know why she was in pain.  
  
Hiro: Megumi. *He pulled at her hand. * Noriko: Let's get out of here! *She trembled as she whispered her words. * Megumi: Shh!  
  
Megumi moved towards the voice.  
  
Young girl: MAMA! *She screamed. *  
  
Mama, mama. Why did she keep asking for her mother?  
  
Hiro: Megumi! Where are you going?!  
  
Megumi ignored him completely, she was walking towards the end of the hallway now; and Hiro, Tetsu, and Noriko were reluctantly following her. After all, they had no choice.  
Megumi stopped at her tracks when the young girl's voice was quickly silenced.  
  
Noriko: W-What happened? *She stammered. *  
  
And as sudden as it stopped, Megumi gasped; and Hiro, at that same instant, felt Megumi's weight crash down on him heavily.  
  
Hiro: Megumi? *Shakes her. * Megumi!  
  
Megumi opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and immediately realized that the place was unfamiliar. She was inside a bedroom, and judging the pale lavender wallpaper, Megumi knew it was a girl's bedroom. Beside the french window, where the daylight showed through, stood a white, wooden vanity table. She stood up and gazed at the bed she was lying on. The wooden bed had a rich mahogany color which contrasted with the white orchid- patterned sheets.  
She made her way towards the closet which stood near the door and was about to open it when she heard a girl cry.  
  
Megumi: *Gasps. * Who's that?  
  
She turned around and was shocked to see a girl lying on the same bed, crying. The young girl, still in her nightgown, slowly got up from her bed and made her way towards the door right beside Megumi. She was surprised when the girl didn't notice her as she passed Megumi. She then knew that she was having a dream again. She followed the girl silently.  
The voice this girl owned was the same voice Megumi heard in the hallway before she passed out.  
  
Megumi: Michiko. *She uttered quietly. *  
  
Yes, this was the young Michiko. A nine-year-old Michiko, she guessed. She realized that this was the same bruised girl she saw in the house yesterday. This girl was the daughter of Tanada Kaito. Megumi suddenly felt hatred for the man. How could he put his own daughter's life in danger? It was utter cruelty. She then remembered Michiko showing the scar on her wrist when they were in the car, on their way to the carnival. He killed his own daughter.  
Megumi now knew why the young girl was screaming. It must be the time when Kaito was whipping her.  
Megumi realized that Michiko had entered another room. She immediately saw two figures sleeping soundly on the bed. Michiko approached the bed and shook the figure to wake him up.  
For a moment, the figure under the covers was unmoving, but then he gave a low moan before he sat up and faced Michiko.  
"Kaito," Megumi said as Michiko said "Dad."  
  
Kaito: Michiko. *Rubs his eyes. * What is it?  
  
Megumi narrowed her eyes at Kaito.  
  
Megumi: (You murderer.)  
  
Her mother sat up too and rubbed her eyes as well. She smiled sweetly at her daughter and Michiko crawled quietly onto their bed.  
  
Kaito: Why are you crying, Michiko? Michiko: *Sobbing. * I had a nightmare last night.  
  
Her mother smiled again.  
  
Kaito: *Faces his wife. * Michi, dear, please get a glass of water for Michiko.  
  
Michi nodded slightly with her ever sweet smile and headed for the door. Megumi forgot that she was actually blocking the doorway until Michi passed through her body. She was naturally shocked by this, but forgot the feeling right away when she heard Kaito speak.  
  
Kaito: Do you want to tell me about your dream?  
  
Michiko dried her tears and sniffed before she began.  
  
Michiko: Mama and Papa were there. And then. Kaito: And then, what? *He asked sweetly. *  
Michiko: Both of you had a big fight. You hurt mama. I was crying. You  
were so angry with mama, and then. Kaito: Go on, Sweetheart. Michiko: You took a knife. And you laughed when you stabbed mama, over and over again. Kaito: Is that all?  
Michiko: *Shakes her head. * N-No. You cut off her right hand and  
placed it beside a candle. A-And. *Cries. * It moved! Mama's hand held  
the candle! After that. You told me. That mama's hand will lead the  
intruders to you.  
Kaito: Intruders?  
  
Megumi herself was shocked.  
  
Megumi: Intruders?  
  
Michiko nodded her head.  
  
Michiko: Yes. Someone was inside of our house in my dream. You said  
mama's hand would lead them to you, and you will kill all of them.  
  
Terrified.  
Megumi was terrified by this young girl's words. She wished it was just some coincidence, but her dreams always meant something.  
Kaito's wife was now in the room, holding her daughter's drink.  
  
Michi: Here, Darling. Drink some water. *Sits beside her. * What about your dream?  
Kaito: It was nothing. *Faces Michiko. * Now, Michiko. It was just a  
dream, all right? But then again. *Faces Megumi and grins menacingly.  
*  
Megumi: *Gasps. * W-What?!  
  
Suddenly, she shut her eyes as she felt herself fall back. Her eyes fluttered open as she crashed into someone's arms, and realized that it was Hiro calling her.  
  
Hiro: Megumi! Are you all right? Megumi: I-I-the hand! Tetsu: What hand? *Confused. *  
  
Megumi scrambled up to her feet and yelled at Noriko, successful in startling all of them.  
  
Megumi: LET GO OF THE HAND! Noriko: Hand?  
  
Noriko looked at her right hand and saw a mutilated hand holding the candle that she used to be holding. She gave a petrified scream and dropped it instinctively. The candle's flame died out and they were all engulfed in darkness. Panic rose inevitably.  
  
Hiro: *Yells in the darkness. * Open the flashlight, Tetsu! Tetsu: It's not working! Noriko: What?!  
  
The lights in the hallway flashed to life. The whole place brightened.  
  
Megumi: *Gasps. * Hiro? Noriko? Tetsu? Where are you guys?!  
  
Chapter 11 Spirits' Cry  
  
Megumi was all alone in the hallway. Fear was beginning to take over her. Her friends were in danger now. She regretted why she even let them come with her, especially Hiro.  
Why did he have to become a part of this? If he were to die, then.  
Her thoughts came to a halt when the hand floated in front of her. It was still holding the candle though it had no light. It was just this time when she noticed that the hand still had a fresh color as if it had just been cut away from the body. The hand moved away from her, and this-Megumi knew-was a signal for her to follow it.  
The hand led her back into the living room and then up the elegant stairs. Megumi recalled the vision she had. Michiko's spirit had warned her of this. She was somehow grateful that she was alone because it meant the hand was leading only her to death.  
She was in another hallway again, and the hand was there leading the way.  
Where will the hand take her? What could be waiting for her at the end? She bravely took each step. She knew that somehow, she had to summon what courage she had to face her fate. And yet she wondered what her fate would be. Was it really death?  
But this was hers to finish. If Kaito wanted to kill her, she'd have to make sure she's his last. But how?  
Megumi recognized the place she was in. It was the same hallway in her vision. This hallway led to Kaito's room. She quietly prepared herself to what was in store for her. The hand stopped in front of the door.  
  
Megumi: Kaito's room.  
  
Michi's hand vanished as she said these words, and Megumi stood there; her eyes transfixed on the door. She touched the knob, but never turning it. The knob was icy. She touched the door with her other hand. Icy cold as well.  
She felt herself tremble once again, but she struggled to keep her composure as she opened the door; but whatever courage she had melted away to nothing when a girl just her age smiled at her. She wasn't afraid of seeing this girl, what she feared was that smile. It was the smile of mockery and betrayal.  
  
Megumi: M-Michiko? *As she stepped into the room. *  
  
The girl laughed.  
  
Michiko: I'm alive, not a ghost. You're not seeing a vision or a dream. This is real. Megumi: But how?! *She cried. * You died in the car crash!  
  
Michiko: *Sighs. * This is going to be a long conversation.  
  
Michiko flipped her long hair.  
  
Michiko: Where do I start? Hmm. *Thinks. * Megumi: But how?! You died a long time ago and-wait.  
  
All of Megumi's visions flashed quickly in her head. She never really saw Michiko in her visions. Is it because she was alive all this time? She remembered the time she spoke with Yokino in her dream.  
  
Yokino: You know, I have a lot of things to tell you. *As they started to walk. * Megumi: Really? *Slightly quivering. * Like what?  
  
A breeze blew. Megumi heard a rustle of leaves.  
  
Megumi: *Gazing around. * What do you do here? Yokino: I wait. Megumi: *Faces Yokino. * Wait for what?  
Yokino: *Shakes his head. * Never mind that. Do you want to see Gairen  
and the others? Kino or Toshi, perhaps?  
  
Megumi: He never mentioned you in my dream. Michiko: *Smiles. * Dreams. Yokino received his fair punishment. He broke the rules. Megumi: What are you talking about?! *Shocked. *  
  
Her thoughts played in her head again. She recalled the time Yokino freaked out.  
  
Megumi: *Stares at Yokino. * You know something don't you? Please tell  
me! I want to know if Mom and Dad are all right!  
Yokino: *Shakes his head. * I don't know.  
Megumi: Yokino. Please tell me!  
Yokino: I. *Breathes heavily. * I. *Stammers. * Well.  
Megumi: Yokino? Are you all right?  
  
All of a sudden, Yokino began to freak out. He was out of control. He was looking at every direction as if something was after him. He was screaming, "I'm sorry!" Even though there was no one else except the two of them.  
  
Megumi: Y-Yokino. *Backing away in shock. *  
  
Michiko: Yes, yes. *She smiled. * You must be wondering why I am  
alive. It was all a trick, Megumi. The dare, my funeral. *Laughs. * It  
was all a trick.  
  
Megumi was silent.  
  
Michiko: I'm saying that my own father would never harm me. *Giggles.  
* I mean, never kill me, actually.  
  
Michiko gazed at the scar on her wrist.  
  
Michiko: I help papa with his hobby.  
Megumi: Hobby?! You mean kill people?! He's a devil!  
  
Michiko seemed unaffected by Megumi's harsh words.  
  
Michiko: *Speaks calmly. * Possessed actually. But that was before he  
died. He never went crazy. It was a lie too. He was just possessed by  
the demons in this house, although his being was present at the same  
time. And then he killed himself.  
Megumi: *Shocked. * (The old lady.)  
  
Old woman: No. And I remember. I saw him kill himself.  
Hiro: He killed himself?  
Old woman: Yes. He stuck a knife in his throat.  
  
Michiko: But I guess you already know that. *Chuckles. * I gave the  
old woman to my dad as well! She deserved that punishment for being so  
talkative at her old age.  
Megumi: You killed her! *Remembering the woman's head. *  
Michiko: Not really. Papa did. I only help papa collect heads.  
  
Megumi then remembered her horrible, unforgettable night in the  
carnival.  
  
Megumi: So you wanted to kill us all in the Hell Ride. *Cries. * You  
were responsible for everyone's death! You killed Yokino! You killed  
Gairen! Even Kino. How could you?! He-he cared for you, Michiko! And  
Toshi, Toshi was our friend!  
  
Michiko's face turned into a sad expression.  
  
Michiko: I know. But family comes first. He'll be angry if I don't  
kill you.  
Megumi: M-Michiko! *Backs away. *  
Michiko: *Takes a step. * You see, he'll hurt me if I don't do what he  
says. He was so angry at me when you escaped before. I had to look all  
over for you. You gave me a hard time, but I found you now. He'll be  
so happy when he has your head. He even asked me to kill you myself!  
Isn't that wonderful, Megumi?! *Smiles. * Your best friend will kill  
you!  
Megumi: *Continues to back away, horrified. * No! You're insane,  
Michiko! You're insane!  
  
Megumi was already outside the room. She felt the wall against her back, feeling the tremors of her body intensify. Her heart pounded so hard it wanted to burst.  
  
Old woman: Ah, yes. The daughter. She was a pretty young girl, but  
evil as well.  
Megumi: What are you talking about?  
Old woman: Tell me, child. What happened when you went into Kaito's  
house?  
Megumi: We never went there. We were in a carnival.  
Old woman: I see. He must've fancied that ghost story.  
Megumi: What do you mean?  
Old woman: I saw all of you go in there, child. You must've seen it as  
a carnival, but you were really entering the house. You were the only  
one who survived. Very strange.  
Megumi: So what has this got to do with Michiko? Why are you saying  
she's evil?!  
  
Evil, yes. It was true. The evil daughter Michiko.  
  
Michiko: *Walks slowly towards Megumi. * That's right. Just stay  
there. I promise I won't make it painful. *Smiles and brings out a  
knife. *  
Megumi: *Screams. * No!  
  
Megumi was about to run when a mutilated hand appeared and  
pinned her against the wall.  
  
Megumi: *Screams again. * NO! Let me go!  
Michiko: *Smiles. * Mama's hand. She's helping me. She still loves  
papa even though he killed her.  
  
Megumi was taken aback. Kaito actually killed his own wife! The gap between Megumi and Michiko was closing now, and she struggled to break away from the hand's grip.  
  
Michiko: It won't hurt, Megumi. Megumi: No!  
  
Megumi managed to wrench away from the hand in a nick of time just when Michiko tried to stab her. She ran away into the hall. It was a big house, maybe she could hide and then Michiko would have to find her.  
  
Michiko: *Pulls out the knife from the wall. * I'LL FIND YOU!  
  
Megumi ran aimlessly.  
Just to get away, just to get away. That was all she had to do for now.  
Her thoughts were scattered inside of her. Where were her friends? What happened to them? She could hear Michiko's steps behind her. She immediately opened the nearest door she could reach, but it was locked. She ran straight to another door, but it was locked too.  
  
Michiko: Come here, Megumi! Papa will hurt me if I don't kill you!  
  
Michiko was insane! She was obsessed with pleasing her father. She would even kill just to please him! Yet she had been a good friend to her as far as she could remember. She was her best friend. She cried and she wondered what happened to the person she used to know.  
Michiko yelled once again. She was walking fast.  
Megumi heard her laugh. It was the laugh she heard in her nightmare when she slept in the old woman's house with Hiro.  
  
Megumi: *Cries. * Why are you doing this, Michiko?!  
  
And then right at the end of the hall, Megumi saw someone calling her to get inside the room. She wore a white dress, and her face was pale.  
  
Woman: In here.  
  
Megumi ran as fast as she could and shut the door tight immediately as soon as she got into the room. She rested her forehead against it- breathing heavily-thankful for being safe at least for the moment. Michiko banged her fist against the door, yelling and calling her name.  
  
Megumi: Go away! GO AWAY! Woman Megumi.  
  
Megumi recognized the voice. It was the voice she had never heard for quite a while now.  
  
Megumi: Mom? *Turns around. *  
  
The woman smiled at her.  
  
Megumi: Mom!  
  
Megumi opened her arms wide to hug her mother, and to her own grief and shock, passed through her.  
  
Megumi: No. *Staring off into space. *  
  
She buried her face into her hands and cried again.  
  
Megumi: How can you be dead?!  
  
Her mother's ghost floated in front of her. She noticed there was a dark line on her neck just like Yokino.  
  
Sakura: Megumi.  
Megumi: Why?! *Faces her mother. * I heard you answer the phone! But  
you weren't in our house! Who killed you?!  
  
Megumi didn't really need to ask that question. She knew the answer. The real question was why.  
  
Sakura: Michiko came to our house. She trapped us there. Kaito's  
spirit came. Megumi, Michiko used us to find you. They asked us where  
you were. We didn't tell so Kaito said that our deaths were enough to  
summon you to come back here.  
Megumi: *Crying. * W-What?  
Sakura: Yokino visited you most of the time, and you also had visions  
of your friends before you moved out of our house. They vanished when  
you left. That was because you were free from danger. Yokino visited  
you again in your dreams because Michiko already found you. He was  
trying to warn you, but he was afraid of Kaito. I tried to warn you  
too, Megumi. I was the voice you kept hearing back at the gasoline  
station.  
Megumi: What? *Surprised. *  
Sakura: I studied the German language when I was your age. I used it  
so that Kaito wouldn't understand what I am telling you. I wanted to  
tell you to be careful of Michiko and not go to this house.  
Megumi: W-Where are my friends?  
Sakura: I don't know.  
  
Megumi gazed out of the window in front of her.  
  
Megumi: What should I do?  
Sakura: Kaito liked the ghost story of the carnival. The people you  
saw in the carnival were actually the characters in the story. He  
copied it when he died and so you were his first victims.  
Megumi: What does that have to do with what I should do?  
Sakura: His obsession is collecting heads, but he is afraid to lose  
his own. His corpse is somewhere underneath the living room. Dig it up  
and take off his head. That is the only way you can stop him.  
  
In the silence, Megumi realized that Michiko wasn't banging at the door anymore. She suddenly felt nervous with the task assigned to her. She faced her mother with a worried look on her face. She was worried how to get to the living room. What if Michiko was hiding someplace waiting for her? What if she was waiting someplace to chop her head off?  
  
Megumi: How do I get to the living room? Sakura: Huh! *Gasps. * Megumi!  
  
There was no time to find out what it was. She only felt a sudden pain spreading at the back of her neck, and then she felt herself crash on the floor just before she lost consciousness.  
Michiko climbed in from outside the window with a big smile on her face. She had used the handle of the knife to knock Megumi out.  
  
Michiko: *Smiling. * I loved climbing trees when I was little. I didn't know I'd be good with roofs as well!  
  
Just then, a shadowy figure appeared beside Megumi.  
  
Sakura: K-Kaito.  
  
Chapter 12 The Corpse  
  
Megumi didn't wonder why she couldn't feel the pain. She knew she was dreaming again. It didn't surprise her anymore, at least not when she saw the man standing before her. Her tears ran down her cheeks once more. The person who tried to protect her before was here right now after all this time.  
Megumi was regretful for mistaking him as the serial killer in the carnival before, and right now, she still was. She was grateful that this was a dream for the spirits she saw were tangible beings in this dimension.  
She didn't have to do anything. She didn't even have to say anything. Gairen already had her in his arms.  
  
Megumi: Gairen. *Crying. * Gairen: *Caresses her hair. * I'm sorry you had to go through this. Megumi: Gairen, you don't have to apologize.  
  
Gairen pulled away from her. Megumi noticed a dark line on Gairen's neck and moved her fingers across it.  
  
Megumi: I've seen this before. What is it? Gairen: All Kaito's victims have it. He cut off this victims' heads. Megumi: So he took Yokino's head even though he was already dead?  
  
Gairen nodded.  
  
Megumi: He desecrated their bodies. *Looks down. * Gairen: *Caresses her hand. * Look, Megumi. I won't be there to protect you anymore, but. Megumi: What is it? Gairen: *Smiles. * Hiro. Megumi: *Surprised. * H-Hiro? Gairen: He will be there to keep you safe. Megumi: G-Gairen. Gairen: I will always love you. *Fades away. * Megumi: Gairen! No! Wait, please!  
  
With that, Megumi's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Michiko's evil smile.  
  
Michiko: Good. You're awake. I wanted to kill you when you wake up so  
you'd see me for the last time-while you're alive, that is.  
  
Megumi was, again, pinned down on the sofa by the severed hand.  
  
Megumi: Don't you know how to think for yourself?! You kill people  
just because your father wants you to?!  
  
Megumi was furious as well as afraid. She was already irritated  
by that smile.  
  
Michiko: *Smiling. * Now, now. It'll be painless. *Lifts up the knife.  
* Papa will be so happy.  
  
Megumi shut her eyes tight and held onto Gairen's words.  
"He will be there to keep you safe."  
That was what he said.  
  
Megumi: (Keep me safe.)  
  
The sudden noise was like music to Megumi's ears. She opened her eyes and saw Michiko sprawled on the floor. She was in pain.  
Gairen's promise was fulfilled. Hiro had caught Michiko by surprise and had managed to wrench the knife away from her grasp. He was about to stab her when Megumi stopped him.  
  
Megumi: No! Hiro! Please, don't kill her! Hiro: What?! Megumi: *Looks at Michiko. * Don't do it.  
  
Hiro threw the knife out of Michiko's reach and helped Megumi get away from the hand. Hiro pried its fingers and threw out of the window.  
  
Hiro: Are you all right?! Megumi: Yes. Noriko and Tetsu. Where are they? Hiro: I don't know yet. We have to find them. Michiko: M-Megumi. *Struggles to stand up. * Megumi: *Gasps. * Let's go!  
  
Both of them ran out of the door and shut the door tight. Megumi spoke as she ran.  
  
Megumi: We have to find Kaito's corpse! Hiro: What?! Megumi: We have to behead his body! Hiro: *Shrugs. * Fine. Let's go!  
  
Hiro pulled Megumi's hand as they ran towards the stairs. He didn't want to let her go and suffer the consequences. Megumi blushed. But it was not the time to think about these things.  
When they got down to the living room, Megumi immediately looked for something to open up the floor. Hiro observed the floor for any secret doors, but found nothing.  
  
Hiro: Isn't there a door?! We don't even have anything to cut his head  
off!  
Megumi: Then we'll just have to find one.  
Hiro: All right. * Follows Megumi. *  
  
Megumi went back to the hall where the floating candle first led them. Both she and Hiro stopped at their tracks and stared in awe to their left. It wasn't a dark painted wall as it was when they first came; instead, it was replaced by elaborate french windows which revealed a garden outside. The garden was still beautiful as if it was never abandoned. The flowers still flourished and the grass was green and perfectly trimmed. And then, she saw a spirit of a young boy pointing to his side. Again, there was a dark line on his neck.  
  
Hiro: Megumi. *Staring at ghost. * Megumi: No, it's all right. *Pulling at his hand. *  
  
Megumi knew now that the spirits she saw in this house were only there to help her and not to harm her. They wanted to be free from Kaito and they wanted vengeance. She was the very key to end all this. She knew well that the only dangerous beings here were Kaito and Michiko.  
Megumi and Hiro stood before the door to the garden. They entered it without hesitation, and the young spirit disappeared as soon as they did.  
Hiro immediately saw what they needed. An axe stood by the wall beside the door.  
  
Hiro: *Takes the axe. * I've got it. Let's find the corpse.  
  
Megumi nodded wordlessly. They headed back into the living room and pressed themselves against the wall.  
  
Megumi: *Stammers. * I-It's you. K-Kaito.  
  
The man sneered at them. It wasn't the torn clothing or the decomposing flesh that caught her attention; it was the bloody curved silver blade in his hand. It was the rapier that took the lives of the people she loved.  
The incident at the carnival weighed down on Megumi. She staggered backwards as the visions of Kaito killing his victims flashed vividly in front of her eyes.  
The young boy she saw, Kaito's wife, the old lady, Kino, Gairen, her mother and her father. She saw how Kaito killed them all. One swing of his long silver blade and they all dropped dead. She saw blood spraying all over as the heads of her brother and friends were separated from their bodies. Why did she have to see these horrible deaths?!  
Hiro caught her and asked her if she was all right.  
But she was speechless.  
  
Kaito: I'll have your head too. You can join your family and friends now. *Laughs evilly. *  
  
Just then, Michiko came down the stairs.  
  
Michiko: Papa?  
  
Kaito turned towards her and grimaced.  
  
Kaito: You failed me again, Michiko. I'll have to punish you.  
  
Michiko's face contorted into utter terror.  
  
Michiko: I-I'm sorry, Papa! I'm sorry! I-I'll kill her now! Kaito: No need, Michiko. You failed to accomplish your job again. I'll punish you.  
  
Michiko's horrified tears fell.  
  
Michiko: P-Papa. Kaito: Quiet!  
  
Kaito faced Hiro and Megumi who were both on the floor. Hiro tightened his grip on the axe.  
  
Kaito: *Chuckles. * It's no use. I'm already dead, remember? Megumi: Let him go. I'm the one you want. Kaito: Why let him go when I can have the both of you? *Laughs. *  
  
Kaito lifted the sharp blade and there came the flash of silver. Blood dripped on the floor.  
  
Chapter 13 Cornered  
  
Megumi gawked at the sight. Hiro had his arms around her; his face was disfigured with pain when he shielded her from Kaito. It was his blood on the floor. But Kaito was suddenly furious.  
  
Kaito: What are you doing?!  
  
Kino's and Toshi's spirits held back Kaito just as he swung his blade. If not for them, he would've taken Hiro's head. He had missed Hiro by mere inches, wounding his back instead. Hiro ignored his pain and smiled at Megumi.  
  
Hiro: I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Megumi: H-Hiro.  
  
Megumi gazed back at Kaito. He was struggling.  
  
Kaito: Let me go you fools! Megumi: Toshi! Kino! Kino: Get his corpse out of here, Megumi. You know what to do.  
  
Both Kino and Toshi had lost their usual happy smiles. It was replaced by pale, gloomy faces. Always sullen, always lonely. Of course, there was the signature dark line on their necks which was Kaito's doing.  
Michiko yelled at Kino's spirit.  
  
Michiko: Let him go, Kino! Megumi: Michiko. Toshi: Megumi. Do it now. *He urged. *  
  
Hiro struggled to his feet, the axe firm in his hand.  
  
Hiro: Where's the corpse? *Asks Toshi. * Kaito: Fools! Let me go! *Yells as he struggles. *  
  
The same young boy they saw before pointed at the floor near the fireplace. Hiro immediately ran to the area. But just when the axe struck the floor, a hand-Michi's hand-grasped Hiro's wrist and stopped him.  
Kaito chuckled evilly.  
  
Kaito: You can't make me disappear! Hiro: Damn it! We'll see about that!  
  
Hiro struck the axe to the wall, the hand fell, and Hiro instantly chopped it into two.  
  
Michiko: Mama! Kaito: No!  
  
And with that, the spirit of the boy took hold of Kaito as well, and then Kino spoke.  
  
Kino: We'll hold him while we can. Get the corpse right now.  
  
They vanished with Kaito's echoing holler of fury.  
  
Michiko: Huh! Papa! *Runs down the stairs. * Megumi: Michiko!  
  
Michiko glowered on Megumi. A knife was clearly visible in her hand.  
  
Michiko: Bring my papa back. Tell your ghost friends to bring him back! Megumi: But we can't. Michiko: Bring him back, now! Megumi: But. Michiko: I said bring him back!  
  
Michiko was so sudden in her actions that Megumi barely avoided the sharp knife. Hiro instinctively grabbed Michiko's hand to stop her. It wasn't a quick wrestle. Michiko's anger empowered her just as well as Hiro's determination fueled him.  
The knife finally left Michiko's hand. She scrambled to get it, but Megumi took it before she could lay her hands on it. Michiko looked up- shocked-to find out that it wasn't Megumi after all.  
  
Noriko: This is for betraying Megumi!  
  
Noriko's fist met with Michiko's face and she fell unconscious.  
  
Noriko: Wow. *Looks at her fist. * I didn't know I could knock someone out. Tetsu: Neither did I.  
  
Megumi's eyes watered.  
  
Megumi: Noriko! *Runs to her friend and hugs her. * I thought I'd never see you again! Noriko: *Smiles and hugs back. * Didn't I promise you that none of us would die?  
  
Noriko broke away from Megumi.  
  
Noriko: Come on, we'd better get out of here. Tetsu: Yeah, it's dangerous here. Megumi: W-Wait, we have to find Kaito's corpse first. Hiro: That's right. Tetsu: Why? Megumi: Tell you later. For now, the carcass.  
  
Hiro chopped wooden floor near the fireplace. The young boy's spirit was right. They saw Kaito's corpse under the floorboards. The stench was nauseating. Worms were tearing at the carcass, savoring their delicious meal of rotten flesh. And true enough, there was a rusty knife stuck to his throat.  
Megumi backed away from the lurid sight. She shut her eyes, wishing she never looked at it.  
  
Megumi: Just take the head off! Voice: Not so fast.  
  
They all turned their heads and gasped. Michiko had a knife to Megumi's throat.  
  
Michiko: *Grins and mimics Noriko's voice mockingly. * Wow. I didn't  
know I could knock someone out. *Narrows her eyes. * Ha! I was  
pretending! Noriko: Damn you! Let her go! Michiko: Not if you take my father's head. Megumi: Michiko. Michiko: You shut up, okay?! *Looks back at them. * Drop the axe or I'll kill her. Megumi: Don't do it! She's lying! Michiko: I said, shut up! Now drop the axe!  
  
Megumi saw Hiro get into a tight situation; she felt her hand grow icy.  
  
Hiro: *Grunts. * All right, all right! I'll do it, but let her go! Michiko: Sure.  
  
Megumi shook her head to signal him.  
  
Megumi: (No, Hiro. don't do it!)  
  
Hiro dropped the axe.  
  
Michiko: Good, good. Now bring it nearer to me. Now!  
  
Hiro complied. He had no choice. Michiko grabbed the axe and pushed Megumi towards Hiro.  
  
Michiko: *Laughs. * Now Papa will kill all of you!  
  
Suddenly Kaito appeared.  
  
Kaito: I finally got away from those fools! Well done, Michiko. I have them where I want them.  
  
Michiko smiled.  
  
Michiko: Their heads are all yours.  
  
Chapter 14 Burned Down  
  
Kaito's evil laugh echoed throughout the room.  
Cornered.  
They were all cornered.  
They had to think fast.  
Megumi was breathing heavily. And so were her friends.  
  
Tetsu: Now what?! *He whispered. *  
Kaito: You don't have to do anything at all. You don't need to.  
Because within moments, you'll be dead! *Laughs. * Noriko: *Shudders. * Oh no.  
  
Megumi looked around desperately. There had to be a way. They've gone so far. All of a sudden, a sweet pang of hope rushed over Megumi. She knew what to do now.  
She moved backwards towards the corpse very slowly so as not to be noticed.  
Kaito lifted the rapier over his head.  
  
Kaito: *Laughing. * Ha-ha-ha! *Moves toward them. * Die, die, die!  
  
The rapier almost sliced off Noriko's head when Megumi yelled. She was beside Kaito's corpse with a knife on her hand. It was the knife Kaito used to kill himself.  
  
Megumi: Stay back. I'm dead serious. I don't hesitate on severing your head. Kaito: You're threatening me?! Megumi: You killed my friends! My brother! Gairen! You even killed my parents! You-you devil!  
  
With one furious cry, Megumi separated his head from his body with the long, dull knife.  
  
Michiko: No! *Cries out in horror. * Kaito: No! *Furious. * NOOOO!  
  
There was a loud noise of galloping horses. All of a sudden, a black misty chariot came out of nowhere. It was fetching Kaito's soul.  
  
Noriko: *Clinging to Tetsu. * W-What is that?! Kaito: N-No! No! Go away! I can't come with you yet!  
  
But there was nothing he could do. The phantom rider of the chariot carried Kaito's spirit away to Hades with only his cries and pleas left to them.  
  
Michiko: Papa! No! *Reaches out. *  
  
The lights died out and the furniture disappeared. It turned into the same abandoned house.  
  
Megumi: *Breathing heavily as she dropped the rusty knife. * It's over. It's finally over. Michiko: No. *Narrows her eyes at Megumi. * It's not yet over!  
  
Michiko grabbed the axe and darted at Megumi.  
  
Michiko: Die, you witch! Noriko: No! *She yelled. *  
  
Megumi, Hiro, and Tetsu dropped their jaws.  
  
Noriko: Y-You deserve to die. U-Uhn. *Falls on the floor. * Megumi & Tetsu: Noriko!  
  
Michiko laughed a bit, and then stared at her stomach. A rusty knife was stuck there.  
  
Michiko: U-Uh. N-No. *Drops the axe on the floor. * Y-You. *Narrows her eyes at Noriko. *  
  
Noriko gazed at her, holding her bleeding shoulder.  
  
Michiko: P-Papa. *Falls dead on the floor. *  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tetsu had already tied a cloth on Noriko's wound to stop the bleeding. She was going to be all right. Hiro was the one driving; Tetsu was in the front seat while Megumi took care of Noriko at the back.  
  
Noriko: It's over, right? Megumi: Yes, it's over. *Recalls the house. *  
  
Hiro dragged Michiko's body beside Kaito's carcass as Boy Scout Tetsu spilled his "emergency" gasoline on the floor.  
  
Megumi: Let's go.  
  
Noriko was waiting by the car. Megumi took the lighter from Hiro and dropped it on the front porch. Megumi watched as the flames licked the house.  
  
Hiro: *Puts an arm around her. * Let's go home. Megumi: *Nods. * Okay.  
  
Megumi smiled to herself. She didn't need to ask Noriko or Tetsu what happened to them in the house. She knew who kept them safe.  
  
Megumi: (Yokino.) *Cries. * Noriko: Megumi. Megumi: *Crying softly. * My parents are gone.  
  
Chapter 15 Funeral  
  
She could feel the cold breeze blowing at her face. Funny, she thought. She knew all the windows in her room were closed. She shifted to her left to hug her pillow, only to feel something prickly against her cheeks and arms. Her eyes fluttered open and her jaw dropped. She was no longer in her room, but in a field covered with an endless view of withered flowers and trees.  
  
Megumi: I-I'm back in here. *Gets nervous. * Is Michiko still-alive?  
  
"No," said a voice.  
She turned around and saw Gairen.  
  
Megumi: Gairen! Gairen: *Smiles. * Thank you for freeing us. You freed yourself as well. Megumi: *Smiles. * Will I see you again?  
  
Sakura and Akiyama appeared beside Gairen, followed by Kino, Toshi, and Yokino.  
  
Sakura: I'm sorry, Megumi. *Touches her face. * We have to go now. Akiyama: Our work is done here. Megumi: But. Sakura: Thank you, Megumi. *Hugs her. * Goodbye. Megumi: Wait, please! Akiyama: Goodbye. Yokino: *Smiles. * Thank you. My wait is finally over. Megumi: W-What? I-I don't understand!  
  
Dark. Silent. Three-thirty in the morning. Megumi found herself sitting up on her bed, breathless and in tears. Noriko quickly got up and opened the nightshade.  
  
Noriko: *Worried. * Are you all right? Megumi: *Shakes her head as she cried. * It was just a dream. It was just a dream.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The same delicious smell woke up Megumi. Noriko was already up and cooking breakfast as usual. Megumi stretched her arms and legs.  
  
Megumi: Hm. *Moans as she sits up. *  
  
She opened the window to take in some fresh air. It was a cloudy Monday morning. Megumi changed her clothes then went down to join Noriko.  
  
Noriko: G'mornin', Megumi! *Smiles. * Megumi: *Smiles as well. * Good morning. *Takes a seat. *  
  
Noriko placed a plate of pancake and a cup of coffee in front of Megumi.  
  
Noriko: *Drinks a cup of coffee. * Are you planning to go to school today? Megumi: I don't think so. Noriko: Oh.  
  
And then the doorbell rang.  
  
Megumi: Is that Tetsu again? Noriko: I don't know. I'm not expecting anyone.  
  
Noriko got up from her chair to answer the door.  
  
Noriko: Oh, it's you. Megumi: Who is it? *Asks from the dining room. * Hiro: Me. *Enters the dining room. * Megumi: H-Hiro. *Blushes. *  
  
Hiro sat beside her as Noriko came into the dining room.  
  
Hiro: I was wondering if you wanted to go back to your house. Megumi: W-What? *Surprised. *  
Hiro: Tetsu told me where the place is. I was just wondering if you  
wanted to go back there and bury your parents' bodies. Megumi: Hiro.  
  
And so they did. Megumi stared at the heap of soil. It had begun to rain; she refused when Hiro offered an umbrella.  
  
Hiro: You'll catch a cold. Megumi: It's all right. *Sighs. * Hiro: Do you want me to give you some time alone? Megumi: No. *Holds Hiro's hand. * Don't leave me here. I don't want to be alone anymore.  
  
Hiro held her hand tighter and stood there in the rain with Megumi. 


End file.
